


Mr. and Mrs. Cullen

by aleatoire (fateandluminary)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Posted on ff.net in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateandluminary/pseuds/aleatoire
Summary: What happens after Edward and Bella are married? Will other conditions be fulfilled, and how? A complete story picking up after Eclipse, originally written in 2008 before Breaking Dawn was published. Keeping everything original from 2008, including cheesy A/N—this dinosaur belongs in a museum, and here it is.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 7





	1. Edward's Condition: Completed

"Well, now that we're married, what happens next?" I laughed weakly as we escaped the dwindling party, ducking into one of the softly lit walkways on the Cullen's property that Alice had ordered landscaped for the event. She had even commissioned benches be set upon it, creating cozy vignettes for anyone wishing a moment's peace. In other words, she'd had me in mind. I needed air; humans could only dance so long amongst barely restraining vampires. My words hung in my mind and their reality began to sink in: we were married, and now only two more things needed to be completed before both our "demands" – or conditions – were met.

Edward read my expression correctly and sighed, a look of frustration coming across his face as we sat down under a string of lights glittering in the trees: he knew that I wanted to become a vampire like him, and he also knew that I wanted him. But which one of these conditions to fulfill first?

If I became a vampire first, it would be months – no, years – before the other could even be thought of. I'd need to be trained, to learn self-control, to learn to resist the calling of human blood and to live peacefully amongst them. There was no way I could possibly take a break from that to – I swallowed nervously as I thought it – sleep with him.

But on the other hand, if I slept with him first, there was the huge risk that I would end up dead. Of course I could die during my transition, but death was more likely here. I was mortal, human, and as Edward put it, breakable. He could kill me before I would have time to realize what had happened if he lost control during… that.

I was still undecided in which to complete first, and I doubted Edward would be of much help. Actually, he'd probably be too helpful when it came to deciding…

"Bella," he interrupted my thoughts lightly, "I know – well, not literally – I can guess what you're thinking, and you know I have to have a hand in this as well. You remember what I said before?" He took my scorching hand in his cold one, and the touch between the two extremes burned.

I stared at him as he rubbed his thumb against my palm, slightly confused. "No, what about?"

He sighed again, and I wondered why. "About giving you morphine," he grimaced, "I was thinking about that, and I realize now that the idea was preposterous. Of course you wouldn't be able to actually feel the pain, but I could kill you just as easily regardless. Just as easily as I could if I bit you and then lost control…"

He was trying to sound casual about the whole thing, but I knew him better. His golden eyes looked troubled, his internal struggle showing through. Hurriedly I reassured him, "Whatever would be more logical – and safe. And whichever one you want most." I knew which one he wanted most of course, but I wanted them both equally. I just wasn't sure which one I wanted first.

He laughed and said, "Well, the safest thing would have been to never have met or fell in love with you, but it's too late now." He hesitated, and I thought he was going to sigh again. "I talked to Carlisle about it, and he seemed to think it best if we… if we changed you first. His theory was that we had forever for the other thing, and you would be stronger." He smirked and added, "Though it'll be hard to resist… that."

I smiled back and chuckled, but I realized something after he'd spoken. He refused to say the word. Sex. I knew that as soon as one of us said it aloud it would make the fact that we wanted it even more real, and – I was sure – it would create more urgency to actually go through with it. Yes, leaving that word unspoken was definitely best. I realized that to the others, Rosalie and Emmett especially, we seemed like shy and naïve teenagers – which, I had to remind them, I was. And despite Edward's advanced age, I knew he was no more knowledgeable in this realm than I was. Being a virgin for over a hundred years was bound to make anyone nervous when the time finally came…

"Oh, by the way," he broke through my thoughts once again, grinning, "We're not headed to Alaska tomorrow, so I'm afraid you'll be remaining human for at least two weeks longer."

He was smirking largely now, and I realized what he must have planned. Despite our incredibly non-traditional relationship, I should have guessed that Edward would remain faithful in almost every instance. I had just completely forgotten about this one…

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you didn't!" I cried in exasperation.

"No, actually, I did," Edward smiled, "We were just properly married, and now we're going to go on a proper honeymoon. You only get married once."

"That's not always true," I muttered under my breath, thinking of Renee.

"Well, it is for you and me," he reminded me softly, and I knew he was right. I would never leave him, and he would never leave me. It had been less than ten hours since we had made our love legal and binding, and it would hopefully be less than a month before we made it eternal.

"So, would you like to know where we're going, love?" Edward asked me, taking my face in his hands and smiling wide.

"I suppose," I faked chagrin, but I was actually quite excited.

"You suppose?" He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, whispering between kisses.

"Mmm," I nodded slightly as our lips met, and he pulled back, still grinning. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a streak of lilac running up beside us and scooting in next to Edward.

"So did Edward tell you what you'd be doing for a week?" Alice grinned at me over his shoulder, but as I shook my head she began to look reproachful and stared over at him. "You didn't?" She hissed at him accusingly, although her eyes glinted mischievously. She, quite obviously, knew he hadn't yet told me.

"Well, you could tell that I was just about to, but you can tell her now if you want." He sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and waiting.

Then he laughed out loud and exclaimed, "Come on Alice! She's not stupid you know… Honestly, I don't know how you come up with these things."

"Edward, I'm not kidding," Alice glared at him with her golden eyes. "And you tell her, since now you know."

I was always a little miffed that Edward could read minds – that meant I usually only caught half of the conversation when he was talking to his family, unless he made a point to tell me the other halves.

"Edward, where are we going? I thought you already knew?" Confused, I crossed my arms and felt my new wedding band brush against my skin. Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring was on my right hand, a new home for it, and the band on my left was smaller, smoother, and cool to the touch as it hit my forearm, like a true gift from Edward himself. Despite my present confusion, I still just had to register how surreal this all was: the ring was a reminder that scant hours ago, I had become Isabella Marie Cullen.

"Well Bella," Edward began, inhaling deeply before continuing, "From my approaching family's thoughts, I can gather that what I had in mind for us after our two weeks away doesn't seem to coincide with their ideas."

"Edward thinks that us buying you guys a house was ridiculous, of course," Alice finally informed me blatantly.

"A million dollar house and extensive property to boot is quite ridiculous, is it not?!" He raised his voice as he stood up off the bench to face the rest of his family walking up to the bench.

"Dude, chill," Emmett replied. Rosalie swept up and came to stand silently beside him. "Besides, that figure you saw in whoever's head includes other things…"

"Such as?" I demanded suddenly as I sat up and turned around to face them, surprised to hear my own voice had an edge.

Carlisle sighed and came to stand beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder as he spoke, "We bought you a new car – I highly doubt your truck will be able to survive the north – most of your furniture and such and… Oh, we'll let Alice show you the rest."

Edward stared across at them, and I was feeling slightly overwhelmed. There was more? I looked over at Alice, but she shook her head. Later, she mouthed just as Edward piped up again.

"Anyways," he muttered, "Wedding gifts aside, explain to Bella what you had in mind for us once we get to Alaska. I know you were all waiting until we got back from our honeymoon to tell her, but we may as well let her know now."

"Oh Edward," Alice grumbled, but from beside her Jasper shushed her and began to explain.

"You're one hundred percent certain you're ready to become a vampire, Bella?" He asked calmly.

"Of course I am," I smiled, feeling instantly reassured as Jasper's talent worked its magic.

"Alright," he smiled back, "because we have a plan in mind for your training. Now, I understand that you want Edward to be the one to do it?" I nodded vigorously and he continued, "Well then, your transformation will take place in three weeks. That will give us due time to move out here and get established up north."

"All of you?" I asked incredulously, "Why?"

I looked up, and noticed that Edward was still glaring at his family. I supposed he was annoyed at the way this was going, but secretly I was pleased they would be there. Their presence meant two things: for one, I would have my entire new family with me to help me and guide me once I became a… a newborn, and secondly, because it meant Edward couldn't put off changing me any longer. So I did know why they were coming – or partly anyway.

"Alice wants to go to school there," Jasper explained, and Alice grinned at me suddenly, winking as well. "And also because Carlisle believes we are needed to help train you."

"Thanks guys!" I smiled at all of them, and I meant it.

I eyed Edward until he looked up at his father, true appreciation in his eyes as he got over the initial barrage of all the presents. "Yes, thank you," he smiled thinly and came back to sit next to me on the bench, putting an arm around me. "Now, may I have some time alone with my wife? I haven't told her yet where we're going on our honeymoon…"

"Oh Edward, of course!" Alice beamed and ushered the family away, back into the party.

As soon as they were gone, he leaned into me with a sigh and whispered, "Unbelievable," most likely for his own benefit.

I slipped my feet out of my annoying heels, which were starting to hurt, and leaned against his head, which was resting on my shoulder. His hair was a stark contrast to his body; the light from the overhead bulbs had warmed it, making it closer to my own temperature.

"Oh Bella," He sighed, putting his arms around me and gently pulling me closer, "My sweet, sweet Bella…"

I knew he was doing this to try and forget the multitude of gifts we had just received, along with the plans. I also knew that he wanted it to be just him and I in Alaska, and that it bothered him slightly to have his family so involved, as they had been around his whole "life," so to speak. I understood the desire to be alone, but he would need all the help he could get, since I knew how I would be: reckless, stronger than him, bloodthirsty, and troublesome to my new husband.

"Edward?" I asked softly, "What do you think my special talent will be?" I had been wondering lately what he thought about it, and decided now would be a good time to ask him.

"Well…" he replied slowly, "Alice was contemplating something along the lines of mind control, as you're immune to all mentally related talents. However, it would most likely take centuries to perfect, and the Volturi would most assuredly want you. That sort of thing would be incredibly valuable, especially to them."

He got a dark look on his face then, stiffening involuntarily against me. I changed the subject, stroking his hair as I spoke, and he relaxed once again.

"So…where are we going?" I whispered, adding, "Except for that…one time, I've never left the United States."

"Well, I was restricted to somewhere likely to rain, so I had Alice on weather alert for practically the entire globe," he chuckled, "and she has promised me that Paris will be cloudy for the next month, at least." He pulled away from my shoulder to catch my reaction, and I hugged him. Then I laughed.

"You're going to miss out on some great food, you know," I grinned, knowing that eating croissants in front of him would be an adventure in and of itself. "But where will you hunt?" I asked, suddenly concerned. Europe was far more humanly, and less wild animally populated than the Pacific Northwest…

"I have thought for a long time about it," he mused, "Almost as long as Alice thought about all these decorations," he waved his hand around at all the lights, tents, flowers… "Anyway, there are a lot of sheep in France. I will try to find wild animals where I can, and any farmers I might inconvenience I will somehow repay – and I'll probably only need to hunt once while we're there."

I must have raised an eyebrow because he leaned in close to my neck and inhaled deeply. "My control around you has improved tremendously, love," his lips were hovering so close to my skin that I could feel their coolness. "Or should I say, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered, his voice seductive. He kissed my neck then, bringing his lips over his teeth and pulling at my skin in a mock bite. I gasped and ran my hands across his chest and behind his neck as he continued small kisses and faux nips along my neck to my jaw.

"Edward…" I began, my senses in overdrive. He had never kissed me like that before; I'd never been kissed like that before. Guessing my thoughts again, he chuckled but continued his pattern of kisses up and down my jawline.

"I had to save some tricks for our wedding night, dearest. Even though," a few more kisses, "we aren't consummating this marriage tonight, I can still please you in other ways."

"You always please…me…" I trailed off as he moved towards my lips. He kissed me softly and lingered, his lips warm from pressing against my neck. I had completely forgotten that we were just yards away from everyone else still enjoying the party. He lingered a long while, long enough that I lost track not only of space but of time.

When he pulled away, I was breathless. "Shall we head back to the party?" Edward suggested, and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Only if I don't have to put these back on," I nudged a heel lightly with my toe, and it toppled over into the grass.

"Of course not," he laughed and stood, swinging me up into his arms in a motion that took seconds. I gasped and clutched onto his neck, grateful for the support. Today and tonight had been a whirlwind of emotion.

Everyone on the periphery of the tents saw us approaching and smiled warmly at us; some people laughed, and I heard a few jokes running through the crowd. Some of these were enough to make me blush, and I turned my face into Edward's chest as we moved through the crowd and back to the head table.

"Please tell me Emmett is not spreading rumours through the crowd," I groaned as Edward set me back down into my chair. A wooden sign reading "Mrs." adorned the back of it, made by my mother. Edward had his own "Mr." one as well. I smiled to myself as my hand ran along the rope that held it there, glad that Renee had been able to contribute.

"Unfortunately, yes. You don't want to know what he's thinking…" Edward also groaned as he sat.

"Maybe I do," I laughed, trying to imagine Emmett visualizing us having a private encounter in the forest. He knew, of course, that we didn't do that sort of thing, but I had to admit, this time the thought was pretty entertaining.

People were beginning to leave, and Charlie came over to the table to say goodnight, Renee hanging behind him. "Dad, Mom," I smiled and stood, coming around to hug them both. "Thank you for everything," I told them as Edward came to shake their hands.

"Oh, Edward," Charlie began, taking him in a hug instead, "You've just married my daughter, I think we can say goodbye like family."

Edward smiled, and I knew he was overjoyed that my father had accepted him as he had today. Renee, of course, was ever an Edward supporter. She bounded right up and hugged him tight. "We are so happy to welcome you into our family, Edward – as dysfunctional as it may be." She looked up at Charlie, who rolled his eyes.

"Thank you both," Edward replied, "Bella is very lucky to have such amazing parents," his eyes looked sad, and I knew he was thinking of his own birth mother. I rubbed his back and smiled at him.

Renee blushed and Charlie looked slightly stiff, and he broke the awkward silence by saying, "Well, Bells, I guess we'll be going now. You're leaving early tomorrow, and you could probably both do with some sleep."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled and hugged him a second time. "Hey, don't look so sad you guys – I'll see you again in two weeks," for the last time, I added in my head, but didn't think any more about it.

"You're not going to Alaska tomorrow?" Renee asked, curious.

"No, Mom, we're going to Paris first," I beamed and she gasped.

"Oh, Paris!" she exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to Paris! Oh, you two will love it, I'm sure you'll have so much fun," she winked at me behind Charlie's back, and I shook my head.

Charlie just looked relieved that he wasn't saying goodbye to me for a few more weeks. "Well, we'll see you both soon," he said, turning around to lead Renee back to the car. She and Phil had agreed to stay with him while they were here for the wedding. I saw Phil join them and slip his hand in hers as they walked back towards the house and around the side path, Charlie leading the way to the driveway in front.

Others were leaving around us as well, most people coming by to say a final congratulations. As the tents emptied and Alice was less than subtly telling people to leave, I became increasingly tired with each person who came to hug us. Tanya and her coven came and coolly murmured their thanks and congratulations, and I shook each of their hands in turn. "We hope to see you soon, Bella," Tanya remarked, and there was no denying that she intended to see me next as a vampire.

"Likewise," I replied politely, grasping her cold, feminine hand. Her nails were pointed, and they dug in to the back of my hand slightly. I knew she hadn't meant it, but there was no denying she was…pointed.

"Tanya," Edward nodded as she passed, and then they were all gone. Soon it was only Edward and I and his family, standing amongst all the food, drinks, tables and chairs.

"What a mess!" Alice announced as she flounced over to us. "I love decorating, but the cleanup is terrible," she grinned at me, "I'm lucky I have so many efficient men around, although…I'm going to be without the fastest one tonight." She grinned wildly up at Edward, who pretended to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry Alice," he smirked and watched as Emmett and Jasper began to stack chairs behind her, Emmett balancing the taller than humanly manageable piles on each hand, pretending to totter, "Looks like you'll have this cleaned up before morning, if Emmett can control his desire to play around."

"I'm still efficient!" Emmett yelled back as he made his way towards the garage. Jasper followed behind him with three (definitely not collapsible) tables stacked in his arms, almost taking out some of the strings of lights along the way.

"I knew he would decide to do that…" Alice rolled her eyes and called, "Darling, watch the lights!" Looking back at us, she beamed and reached for my hand, "Let's get you to bed Bella, you look dead on your feet."

"Ironic," Edward muttered just loud enough for me to hear as well, and I chuckled.

"Okay, so we're dead on our feet, literally; anyway, come with me!" How anyone could be this enthusiastic after just pulling off an entire wedding was beyond me. Fatigue was just a word to these people. "Not you Edward," she held up a hand as he began to follow, motioning to pick me up; I was still barefooted. "Go manscape or something while I get Bella prepped for this evening."

"Alice, I'm just going to sleep, really," I commented, but she already had me in her arms, my legs just barely off the ground as she ran me into the house.

I yawned as Alice set me down in her room, where I knew my things would be. I grinned when I found them there – I knew my sister-in-law well. Sister-in-law… Now that was a new term for her, and it kind of scared me to think it. I wasn't used to having much of a family. I reached behind my back, trying to undo the buttons that ran down it.

"Need help?" Alice came to stand behind me, standing on her toes as she reached up to start unhooking.

"Thanks Alice," I answered, slightly desperate; there were a lot of buttons to this thing.

"By the way," Alice mentioned softly as she worked, "I have another gift for you. I'll show you once you're out of this thing."

"Another gift?" I nearly sighed, but at this point I was just appreciative of the small vampire and all she had accomplished for me – for us – tonight. "After everything you've done?"

"Oh, it's nothing, you'll see," Alice stopped before the last few buttons were undone and ran over to her closet, leaving me tottering on my feet in the middle of the room. I really did need sleep.

As soon as I had regained my balance, Alice emerged from the depths, a thin package in her hand.

"Open it!" She urged, pressing it into my hands before I could protest.

"A laptop?" I asked weakly, knowing why Alice had decided to give this to me away from Edward's eyes. Apparently it hadn't made a difference, as his mind could still see it, and suddenly I heard a low growl and a thud.

"Well, hopefully you'll get internet up there," Alice smiled, ignoring Edward's chagrin completely and going back to unbuttoning the dress, "That way you can stay in touch with Charlie and Renee."

"If I'm not busy hunting humans and going insane," I muttered.

"Oh Bella, I have faith in you. You'll adjust to our way of life just fine," Alice laughed airily, winking – did she know something I didn't? – before helping me out of the long garment, a hand on my shoulder to steady me as the dress fell down around my ankles.

I was only wearing a small pair of underwear (smaller than my liking, but Alice had insisted, saying something about lines showing through the dress…) and suddenly I thought of Edward's talent. I knew he would be able to see me in Alice's thoughts… After all, I had just learned he wasn't bothering to tune them out. I giggled.

"Hey, Alice?" I whispered, though I knew he would still hear me if he chose to listen – which, at this point, I think he would have been – "Can you look into Edward's future for a second?"

She set the dress down on her bed and sat down next to it, careful not to actually sit on it, staring blankly for a few seconds. I pulled on my pajamas – an actual matching set – as I waited for her prediction.

She smiled and informed me, "He's flip-flopping between two decisions right now: He's either going to ignore the fact that you look incredibly beautiful half-naked, or he's going to risk… sleeping with you."

"Not literally," I giggled, slightly giddy after what she had said. He thought I looked incredible… I was wholly mortified as well though, and my embarrassment must have showed on my cheeks, because Alice giggled as well.

She patted my back and shooed me out of her room and into the bathroom with my toothbrush.

"Now freshen up," She raised her eyebrows, "And, even though I know he can hear me now, you tell that silly brother of mine you're exhausted… I don't want him hurting you. I know he has an amazing amount of self-control, but he's never experienced that sort of intimacy, and I'm not sure he could handle controlling himself. God knows we vampires get carried away during that sort of thing…"

"Alice!" She grinned devilishly as I stared at her in disbelief, terribly embarrassed by her talk. I'd known Edward was just as inexperienced as I when it came to sex, but to hear Alice allude to that particular fact was too embarrassing to handle. Not to mention what she'd said about her and Jasper!

I shut the door to the bathroom and brushed my teeth in a daze, knowing that he'd heard every word exchanged and more than a few thoughts in between.


	2. Getting Closer

A/N: Oops, forgot the disclaimer again! Well, I don't own Twilight or any of these amazing characters… I only own my plot :)

BTW, Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis… very good song I highly recommend it for a Twilight playlist

Also, someone said that it was weird that Edward was not liking all the gifts… that would be because he can never give Bella gifts and he had it all planned that he was gonna buy the house etc, but his family beat him to it and it kind of made him mad… Sorry if that wasn't that clear.

AND REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH LOVED! THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVES ALERTS ETC! 3

K, story time now!

RECAP: I shut the door to the bathroom and brushed my teeth in a daze. No doubt he'd heard every word exchanged and more than a few thoughts in between.

I knew we'd both be faced with this decision again, but now we were married, and we both wanted it… Didn't we?

When I came out of the washroom Alice and Esme were standing at the top of the stairs, talking. When I came up to them, Esme hugged me, said goodnight and went downstairs to join the rest of the family, leaving me with Alice. As usual, she was smiling.

"We're all going hunting for the better part of the night," She explained, smirking – obviously it had been her idea, "Edward just went last night, as you know, so he should be fine, but I'll keep watch on both of your futures just in case… In case something happens. Carlisle and I are staying closer to home than the rest of them too, as a precaution, but I doubt anything will happen. Goodnight Bella."

She hugged me tight as I stood there processing this information. Me and Edward. Alone. Two options. This would be interesting…

"Please try and get some sleep," Alice whispered in my ear before releasing me, "You're only human, after all."

"Goodnight Alice," I smiled and began to walk back down the hall to Edward's room. When I had reached the door, I glanced back, and she was gone. They were all gone.

"That was… highly entertaining," Edward's voice chimed as I opened the door. "I'm so glad Alice didn't snort in hysterics at the… intensity of her last vision."

He was right where I had left him, sitting on the bed, except now he was shirtless, his perfect anatomy glistening in the moonlight streaming in through the south wall – an entire window. He actually took my breath away for a second, he was so beautiful.

"Maybe you should let people have their conversations privately," I grinned as I went to sit beside him, "And, more importantly, maybe you should let them keep their thoughts to themselves as well."

"And just how am I supposed to do that when their thoughts are so… visual, and their conversations have to do with me?" He smirked and pulled me closer, stroking my now undone hair absent-mindedly. "It's hard to resist listening then."

"You know Edward, if I didn't love you so much I'd say you make life awkward," I laughed, slightly embarrassed still.

"You mean I don't make your life awkward already? I think watching Alice's visions of us warrants at least a little strange," He looked at me incredulously, and I'd wager he was rather enjoying himself.

"Well… It is slightly odd, but you have the talent, so you might as well use it, and also, you're going to be seeing that in real life soon enough anyways," I shrugged, accepting it. "Besides, you just ruined the surprise for yourself."

"You never cease to amaze me, Isabella Marie Cullen," He turned my face towards his and leaned down to kiss me, his golden eyes smoldering as he wrapped his cold arms securely around my waist. His sweet breath momentarily stunned me before our lips met, and I was surprised I was still able to think properly.

"Bella," I whispered, correcting him automatically in my slightly deranged state of mind – okay, maybe I couldn't think properly. I wound my arms around his neck, my hands working up into his hair, and then our lips met.

He was as delicious as ever but somehow more passionate than this afternoon, not being as careful as he did when in the public eye. Or perhaps some of his self-control was faltering… He moved his lips from mine up to my nose, my eyelids, my forehead, my ears, my jaw, and finally, my throat.

He froze there for a minute, and I felt a rush of excitement as his lips began to part to reveal his razor sharp teeth, coated in venom…

"No," He whispered, his cold lips less than a centimeter away from my warm, inviting skin. He kissed my throat again and straightened, cupping my face with his hands.

"Not tonight," He replied to my silent thoughts. "Nothing tonight. It's time for you –" He threw me down lightly on the bed, then came down to rest beside me "- to sleep, love."

I mumbled incoherently as I buried my face into his bare, stone cold chest, slightly perturbed at coming close to but not getting what I wanted.

"I know, I know," His velvety voice sang to me like he was singing my lullaby, "Two weeks Bella. A month from now that'll seem like no time at all to you."

I muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "the other condition" as Edward wove the fingers of his right hand through my left gently.

He put his other arm around me and breathed into my hair, kissing my head as he did so, "We'll get to it, I promise. We have forever Bella – quite literally."

I sighed in mild annoyance and he sympathized, "Yes, it's hard to resist, I know. Maybe we'll try it before the two weeks are up. Maybe. Now go to sleep or you won't be getting anything…"

I hazily remembered him lifting me up effortlessly and laying me gently under the covers; it felt rather like a comforting dream than reality. The last thing I heard in my ear before I succumbed to slumber was a snippet of my lullaby and the words, "I love you with all my sinful, undead heart, Mrs. Cullen. Now sleep well."

Yay, second PART! I call them parts, not chapters, since they really don't end-begin or whatever… Anyways, reviews will be used to help Bella get what she wants! (That means I'll update faster ;) oooh did I just foreshadow? I think I did… :) anywho, I totally appreciate all you guys that read this, and if you like Twilight art too, I have a deviantArt! 09. ! Thanks again and much Edwardian love -

-Reese


	3. Alaska

Third PART yay! Reviews are much loved, and will help me write more :)

RECAP: "I love you with all my sinful, undead heart, Mrs. Cullen. Now sleep well."

At least it doesn't rain very much, I thought to myself as I watched the snow covered who-knew-what's go past the car at top speed. I blinked my eyes slowly, not entirely awake.

And it was sunny… -ish. But it was cold! Oh well, one week and my body temperature would be the very same. Yes, at least it wasn't s humid as it had been in Paris.

Yes, we'd gone to Paris. A beautiful historic city made even more beautiful with Edward added to the scenery. The French girls had cast me looks of jealousy and disgust everywhere we went. I ignored them blissfully by imagining their faces if they had known Edward was a vampire. That had made me laugh.

I giggled as I thought this and a lilting, musical voice – the voice of sheer perfection – coming from somewhere in front of me asked, "Finally decided to wake up?"

I saw his golden eyes in the rear-view mirror and met their gaze, smiling as I nodded slowly. It was only then that I realized I was in the back seat of his Volvo, a blanket draped over me and my head on a pillow. As I looked even closer in the rear-view I saw that my hair was a mess, and my face looked, well, tired.

"Stupid human necessities and imperfection," I muttered, glaring at the back of Edward's perfect head of reddish brown hair in loathing as I hastened to fix my own straight, brown tresses.

"Don't look at me like that Bells," He teased, sounding suddenly like Jacob. Apparently he was unaware of that fact. "I can't help but be beautiful," He continued, "Did I ever tell you why we're all like that?"

"No, you didn't," I answered distractedly, twisting my hair as I thought. He had been at the wedding… He had a girlfriend… Had he imprinted on her?

"You know how the whole predator/prey thing works in the animal world?" He asked, but I knew it was rhetorical. "Some predator's drive fear into the hearts of their prey, some create traps, and some lure their prey to them by… seduction, I suppose you would call it. Of course, we vampires are capable of all three."

Whoa, triple threat. "So that's why you're all so perfect by human standards," I whispered, feeling no need to raise my voice. I knew he would hear me. Suddenly I remembered Heidi from the Volturi and gasped. "How horrible…" Then I asked, "Have you ever used your perfection to lure an innocent human girl to you Edward?"

All thoughts of Jacob were pushed aside as I waited for his answer.

He shook his head aggressively as he replied, "Never. Not even when I thought of ways to kill you did I ever think to… to seduce you to do it."

He spat the word 'seduce' like it left a bad taste in his mouth, but I laughed. "Well you've got me under your spell now, Mr. Perfection!"

"That's not funny Bella," He raised his eyebrow at me, slightly confused, but I just continued to laugh.

"So…" I shut up and changed the subject, "Are we almost there? All the scenery looks the same. It's all covered in white mush."

Now it was his turn to laugh as he answered, "You mean snow? It's hardly mush… But yes, we should be close. Actually…"

He pointed towards more white mush on his left, "That's the turn off right there."

I was about to ask where, but before I could we had already turned off of the road and into the trees.

About 50 yards away from us sprawled a stunning grey two storey house with snowy rooftops, fitting in with everything else. It took me a second to try and register just how vast our land was: it had a fence running around the perimeter and I tried to follow it with my eyes but couldn't.

Edward glanced at me as he stopped the car in the circular driveway, then saw what I was looking at as he followed my gaze. He got out of the car and ran around to my side to open my door.

"Four acres," He tried to smile as he helped me out of the car, putting an arm around my waist and keeping it there as we walked up the front steps of the house. "The house is about 3000 square feet. Why they bought it for us is beyond me…"

We had reached the door, but before Edward could even reach for the handle it had already opened and a tiny, black haired vampire had stepped out onto the porch with us. She took both our hands and smirked, leading us inside, practically dancing as she did so. Alice always got so excited about this sort of thing.

"Alice!" Edward growled (NOTE: Edward doesn't actually growl, that isn't literal. If he actually does, I'll write "growled inhumanly" or something.) as she beamed up at him. "Why are you here?"

Why is she there? Ooh stay tuned to find out! ;) haha yeah sorry short PART (not chapter remember) but I decided you guys deserve to read it

More reviews and I will definitely update again ;)


	4. Graphic Visions

Yeah, sorry I kept you all hanging with that ending there… So here's the next PART!

REVIEWS WOULD BE AMZING AND EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME, THEY MAKE ME DO BETTER :D

Quick Recap: "Alice!" Edward growled as she beamed up at him. "Why are you here?"

"To take you on a tour," She chuckled, though she looked slightly taken aback at Edward asking why anything out loud (That was for my benefit, of course).

"And you're leaving right after?" He questioned, helping me take off my dark blue pea-coat.

"Oh yes…" She sighed, and he raised an eyebrow at her. I could tell he didn't believe her, but she ignored his glare, "Unless you want help unpacking?"

She gestured to the boxes lying in the hallway, laughing, though I had no idea why. Unpacking wasn't something I would laugh at, but I supposed when you had inhuman speed and strength it would be sort of fun.

"Sorry sis," He took off his own coat and hung it up in the closet – she had unpacked the hangers? – laughing as he did so. "Can't fool me!"

"I tried," She shrugged, then, seeing my utterly confused expression, clarified, "I unpacked already. But come on, don't you want to see your house?"

She pulled me along into the living room, Edward following behind grudgingly, and I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

As I was carted into the room I knew instantly that Alice had designed its theme and decided that in years to come she would get rich – richer – as an interior designer/make-up artist/hairdresser/personal stylist.

It was a truly amazing room, what with its burgundy walls, grey stone fireplace, chocolate brown hardwood and black furniture, but it didn't hold a candle to mine and Edward's second floor bedroom.

Even Edward seemed slightly awed as we entered through the French doors and walked into the room, taking it all in.

The color scheme was gold and black, and in the centre of everything was the king-sized bed Edward had bought for me. As I walked towards it, I could pinpoint the exact spot in the intricate black wrought-iron frame where he had snapped a piece of flower off and crushed it to prove just how easily he could destroy things. I sat down on the pale gold sheets and shivered involuntarily as I remembered the first time I had asked Edward about my "condition." This bed… Yes, I had some unfinished business to attend to with this bed.

Alice must have noticed the look in my eyes – or she had seen my future quite vividly – because she said hurriedly, "Well, I'm off now, got to get back to the family, I'll leave you two to… get settled."

She waved once, and then she was gone, shutting the doors behind her. I swung my legs up onto the bed and lay down slowly onto the pillows. Edward sighed, beginning to pace back and forth in front of me.

"What did she see?" I whispered, worried he was angry by what he had seen in her head.

He sighed in exasperation and stopped pacing to stand beside the bed, gazing down at me. Then he crouched, watching me the entire time for a reaction, and pounced.

I was slammed against the pillows gently (How's that for an oxymoron? You all know what I mean ;) and he growled playfully, "Do you even have to ask? No wonder she… left so quickly, her vision was pretty graphic…"

He laughed and bent down to kiss me. Our lips met, and my arms went around his neck while my hands intertwined into his hair. I wondered why he had said the word 'left' so strangely, but I soon forgot about it as he began kissing my neck. He had kept his hands securely around my waist up until now. Now he moved one hand down to my leg, his fingers sliding up and down it, and I shivered in response. He kissed even lower down my neck until he was almost kissing under my shirt, but then he raised his head and kissed my lips again, ever so slowly, like a man who had forever to spend with his lover, and didn't feel the need to rush things.

He stopped kissing me for a second and I implied breathlessly, "Edward, this bed… I knew it would be in this bed. And you did say we'd try…" It sounded like I was pleading with him and he stiffened, so I tried a different approach, tracing his lips with my finger as I did so. "I thought you wanted it too… Wanted me…"

I did… I do… I do Bella," He stammered as he set me upright again. "But let me go hunting first. Alice knew I was deciding to, so she's still here-" So that's why he had sounded so suspicious when she 'left!' "-And she'll stay with you until I get back. Then she'll leave, and we'll have our chance. I promise." He stroked my cheek, sympathizing with me.

Now I was excited. "How long?" I asked, trying not to sound too impatient, but twisting my hair gave me away.

"Give me three hours," He whispered, resting his forehead on mine and staring straight into my eyes longingly. He stood up suddenly, breaking eye contact with me unwillingly, and pulled me up with him. He raced out the doors and down the stairs, carrying me in his arms.

Alice was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, a cell phone in her hand. Her fingers were moving so fast across the numbers I could hardly see them, and I knew she was texting Jasper. She snapped the phone shut and spun around to face us, smiling wholeheartedly at us both.

"Not getting rid of me that easily," she muttered as I smiled back at her and jumped out of Edward's arms to hug her. I was happy I would have her to keep me company with Edward gone. Maybe she could help me as well…

"Females," Edward shook his head and strode towards the door. He grabbed his coat and was about to open the door, but he reconsidered. "Alice, could you try not to have any more graphic visions please? I'd like to leave some things to my imagination for now, and I'd also like not to be distracted. Lord only knows how distracting that is…"

"Well, the Lord may know, but I can guess," Alice flashed a smile his way as he opened the door and stepped onto the front porch. "Yes Edward, I suppose I could try not to have any more visions. Just don't change your mind. The same goes for you Bella." She glanced over at me and Edward took that as his chance to imitate his sister. He jumped up and down like she did, smiling wildly, and I giggled. She whipped around to see what he had done, but he was gone.

"So…?" She turned to me again, obviously not caring enough to ask what Edward had just done. "Whaddya wanna do until Loverboy gets back?"

"I was thinking of having a shower, and then could you maybe… curl my hair?" I shifted anxiously and smiled meekly, knowing she would be ecstatic.

"Of course!" She cried in enthusiasm. "Oh I have the greatest idea now for your make-up too… I'll try not visualize it so it'll be a surprise for Edward… Oh Bella, he will absolutely love you when he comes back!" She squealed and threw herself at me, hugging me wildly, and I gasped in pain as her cold, hard body hit mine.

"Oops," She released me instantly and grabbed my hand instead, pulling me upstairs. I had submitted myself to Alice's clutches, and I only hoped this wouldn't be complete torture.

As I gazed at my appearance in the bathroom mirror two and a half hours later, I couldn't help but think that Alice had done exceedingly well. My hair was no longer hanging lank down my back: It had been styled into natural looking curls cascading freely down my back. My eyes had subtle, natural make-up on: light blue eye-shadow, brown eyeliner and brown mascara. Alice had wanted to put blush on me, which I told her was unnecessary, so she had compensated by painting my toe- and fingernails a light pink.

As I sat there examining my more beautiful self in the mirror, I thought of what I would look like as a vampire: Yellow eyes, pale white skin, perfect features, icily beautiful… Finally up to Edward standards.

"Bella, you're beautiful," Alice squeezed my still-robed shoulders and I rubbed my hands together self-consciously, fingering Elizabeth's wedding ring as I did so.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." She marched me to the walk-in closet beside the bathroom and told me, "I unpacked all your clothes already… And then some, I suppose you could say."

And then some? I soon discovered what she meant as I slid the mirrored door open and walked inside the huge closet. She giggled as I gasped. One side of the closet was all Edward's: Collared shirts, sweaters, dress pants and the like. The other side was mine, and contained more clothes than me and my mother owned combined.

"Think of it this way," Alice spoke softly from behind me, understanding my shock as I stood there numbly. "You won't have to go shopping for a while."

Then I understood. The more I could stay away from humans during my newborn years, the better. The next time I would be able to go shopping among them would be a long time in human terms, possibly decades. Not that I enjoyed shopping particularly much anyways…

"Thanks so much, Alice," I smiled as I turned around to face her, realization replacing shock on my face as I spoke. "You're the best sister-in-law ever!"

"You're welcome Bella, it was the least I could do," She glanced around and waved her hand in the direction of my side of the closet, indicating the vast selection I had. "Now before you start to cry and ruin your make-up, what do you want to wear?"

It was only then I noticed that I was starting to tear up, and fought the tears back courageously. "Well what did you have in mind Alice?" I knew asking her opinion would make her extremely happy, which would make me smile as well.

"Well I was thinking something indigo blue… something sexy," I giggled as she said the word sexy, remembering the first time Edward had told me I looked as such, in jest of the biking outfit I was wearing…

Biking. Jacob. Oh, if only I could forget –

"Oh my goodness, I want to wear that," I exclaimed, all Jacob thoughts forgotten as I stepped closer towards the article of clothing I meant. Alice saw which one I was eyeing, went over, took it off the hanger and brought it to me, handing it to me with a graceful flourish of her hand.

It was a dark blue baby-doll dress with black lace adorning the bottom and top edges. It had a small satin ribbon tied in the front running all the way under the bust that matched the lace perfectly.

"Nice choice Bella!" Alice cried excitedly. "Show me once you've got it on!"

She danced out of the closet and shut the door, hardly making noise as she did so. I hurried to put the dress on, and smiled when I saw myself in the mirror at the end of the closet. It fit my petite frame well, and went nicely with my hair…

Suddenly, I had the strangest impulse. I could see one of Edward's shirts out of the corner of my eye, and I went and took it off its hanger and sat down on the floor with it, inhaling deeply as I brought the shirt up to my nose. His delicious scent flooded my nostrils, making me giddy with happiness and want. My god, I was insane, I wanted him so badly. No, scratch that, my hormones were insane.

"Come on Bella, let's see!" Alice called as she began to slide open the door.

I hastened to stand up and put the shirt back on its hanger, but I had barely moved before Alice had come in and digested what I was doing.

"Oh Bella," She whispered delicately, "You love him so so much. I see now… How hard it is for you with him gone."

"Well, you saw me when he was gone for four months," I shook my head to clear it and stood up to hand the shirt to Alice, who hung it back up quickly.

"I know, it was terrible," She shook her head as well, "But you're together forever now – well you will be. Anyways," She laughed, leaning forward to examine the dress on me, "This looks simply stunning on you! Come on, put your robe back on and we'll find you something to eat before Edward gets home."

Why she had bought this much food for me to eat was beyond me. I would only be human for another week… Oh. She wanted me to eat a whole bunch of whatever I pleased when I did enjoy it, but still, I don't know how she expected tiny little me to eat all of it…

I looked up at her in astonishment and thanks, and she shrugged. "Might as well eat it while you still like it. Oh, by the way, I didn't buy anything you don't like. I pick up on little decisions you make too." I must have looked confused, because she clarified this last point for me, tapping her head as she did so.

"Thanks Alice!" I smiled, selecting orange juice from the fridge and strawberry Poptarts™ from the cupboard. Alice would have no idea the Poptarts™ were all sugar…

"Ew, those look like processed slabs of gut with sprinkles," Alice grimaced at the hot pink icing from her seat on the bar stool as I passed her to pop two into the toaster.

"As opposed to raw gut?" I teased, wholly flippant.

"Bella, you know we don't actually eat the thing, just drink the blood," Alice shook her head in disbelief, unaware of my jest. "You have a lot to learn kid."

"I was kidding Alice, geez."

The Poptarts™ dinged and I grabbed one right away and bit it. Warm and barely toasted, just the way I liked them… Yum.

Alice cringed in revulsion as she watched me eat, and she was a little bit too happy to see Edward come home.

She wouldn't let him in the door though. At least not yet.

"Finish eating… that, and get yourself upstairs Bella," Alice demanded, sounding entirely like her military boyfriend, and I crammed the last bite of processed pastry in my mouth. "We need to fix your make-up. And take your robe off!"

I went and sat dutifully in front of her after removing my robe so she could fix little things here and there on my appearance. She had opened a tube of lipgloss and was about to put it on me, but I put my foot down there.

"Alice, I doubt Edward will want to get glittery lipgloss all over his lips," I began to shove her away, which did absolutely nothing, but she got the hint and complied – not without giggling first, and I knew she had just seen what would've happened if she'd gone through with her decision to apply the lipgloss.

"Very funny Alice," I rolled my eyes as I tried to get up, "Now can I let Edward in?"

"Too late love," He laughed as he breezed into the room. He leaned down to kiss me – Alice had backed away from me now – but I shook my head and held up a hand to stop him, knowing that as soon as he did that I would be determined to follow through with my "condition," and I wanted Alice gone before I got carried away.

"Alright, well this time I'm really leaving," Alice smiled and winked at me, and I stood up and hugged her cold little body tight.

"Have fun guys!" She called as she ran out the door, laughing sporadically until I couldn't hear her any longer.

"So, I see you let Alice loose on you," Edward sighed as he walked over to me, reaching down to stroke my cheek with one perfect hand. "You look beautiful – as always."

"Thanks Edward," I blushed, looking down suddenly, which caused him to drop his hand as well. Was I suddenly embarrassed because I knew what was coming? I quickly changed the subject.

"So… How was hunting?" I looked up into his eyes as I asked him the dumbest thing I could have thought of, but he pulled me closer all the same.

"Well," He began, "I'm not thirsty at all anymore-" His eyes were butterscotch gold "-So my self-control should be excellent, and you did say you wanted to try… And I swear that if I hurt you in any way I will never, ever forgive myself."

"I know you won't hurt me," I whispered as I hugged him tighter suddenly, "You love me too much."

You likey? Oh I hope so! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW or else you don't get the next chapter… Haha kidding, I wouldn't do that… BUT REVIEWS ARE NICE, EVEN FLAMES ;) Stay tuned for an update tomorrow… Hate to keep you guys hanging!

BTW, Thanks so much to everyone that enjoys this story and has faved it, put it on alerts etc. and even if you just took the time to read it!

Much love!

Reese (aka Aleatoire)

DeviantArt account: Aleatoire09.


	5. Half of 5: Bella's Condition 1: Fulfilled

Okay this is gonna be HALF of Part 5 only, sorry about that but I have to go to my friend's house soon… But next half will be up tomorrow! Here's the first half:

"Oh Bella…" He sighed deeply and picked me up off the floor in one swift motion, carrying me into our bedroom. He set me down on the edge of the bed and began to sit down next to me, but I held up my hand and he stopped instantly, a confused look crossing his perfect face.

"Edward…" I blushed and looked away from his eyes, though I was smiling as I did so.

"Mhmm?" He questioned, unsure of what I was about to ask, and I knew for a fact that right now he was wishing he could read my mind.

"Can you…" I looked up meekly, trying my very best not to laugh, "Could you… pounce on me again?"

He laughed loudly then – not in jest though – and shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella," He was still shaking his head as he stood there, fighting the temptation to laugh again, "I just 'pounced,' as you so amusingly word it, on many various large animals, and now you want me to do the same to you to… to…"

He never finished his sentence, and I didn't know where he had gone until I felt his cold body collide with my warm one, and I looked up only to see his gorgeous smoldering gold eyes gazing in want into my own. He was holding me so tightly in his arms I was surprised I could breathe.

"Please don't eat me," I squeaked, sounding so genuinely scared that he burst out laughing again, causing his sweet breath to blow into my face and causing all rational thoughts of mine to come to a standstill.

He loosened his hold on me slightly, adjusting his hands so that one was on my waist and the other on my cheek, and I made my move.

I pulled lightly on his collar and brought myself up to meet his lips. Mine met his, and any thoughts I'd had that made remotely any sense flew straight out the window. In my unintelligible state, my hands went straight to his shirt buttons and undid them without any orders from my brain. That was probably why I had no trouble whatsoever undoing them.

I slid my hands under his shirt, feeling the cool perfection that was his body, and eased his shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it aside carelessly. I hadn't even looked at what I was doing, and the one sane part of my brain marveled at how I had managed to do so.

I began to move my tongue along his bottom lip slowly, and he drew back quickly. I was afraid I had pushed him past his limit – which would have meant we couldn't go any farther – but instead he just slid his hands under the straps of my dress and lifted it over my head so fast I barely saw it pass by my eyes.

Then our lips were back together, but Edward soon progressed to my throat as I undid his pants slowly.

"Bella," He whispered, looking into my eyes with pure desire. Suddenly I was flat on my back instead of leaning against the pillows, and he caressed my cheek slowly as he sank down on top of me to meet his lips with mine again.

Finally, we would complete all but one condition, and we would be forever bonded in a way no human and vampire had ever been before. We truly belonged with and to one another, and no one could do or say anything to take our love away.

How had Edward said it in Paris?

"Pour toujours," I whispered breathlessly as I broke off our kiss, allowing the rest of my thoughts to float away as we finally gave in to all of our utmost desires – all but one, anyways.

"Together forever," Edward agreed, understanding me completely.

No more comprehensible conversations were possible after that.

REVIEW! No, I'm sorry, this wasn't a lemon, I was explaining to one of you that I cannot write them or else I start laughing and can't stop.. But I'm sure we all have imaginative enough minds! ;) anyways, REVIEWS, FLAMES, ANYTHING WELCOME, SAY HI FOR ALL I CARE BUT REVIEW!

Love you all!

Reese (aka Aleatoire)

PS THIS WAS ONLY THE FIRST HALF OF PART 5, SECOND HALF COMING TOMORROW ;)


	6. Get Ready for Forever

Okay, second half of PART 5! I think we all remember what happened in the first half…

REVIEWS ARE AMAZING AS ALWAYS AND I CRAVE THEM LIKE EDWARD CRAVES BELLA'S BLOOD – AKA A LOT – SO PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW, OR EVEN FLAME AS A I SAID BEFORE

Actually, I would love at least one flame, could someone Anti-Edward/Bella drop by please? Thanks :) wow I'm strange, wanting a flame…

ANYWAYS, Story!

"Bella…"

A soft voice interrupted my dreams of Edward and I groaned, rolling over and right into something hard and cold. I opened my eyes groggily, saw what – or more appropriately, who – I had rolled into, and hid my face in his chest.

"Bella," Edward said louder this time, now stroking my previously-curly-now-oddly-wavy hair. His mouth brushed my ear, which sent shivers throughout my body, and he asked, "Ready to become a vampire?"

"What?!" I cried suddenly, trying to sit up but failing. I turned my head slowly, and was allowed to, and saw that Edward's hand held my head down gently. If he hadn't done so, I would have slammed the side of my head hard into his face, and the impact would have been enough to kill me instantly.

"So breakable…" Edward moved his hand to my cheek as he smiled almost pitifully down at me. "An excellent reason why you should be changed as soon as possible."

"So now you're a fan of the whole 'Bella becoming a vampire' thing?" I asked incredulously, and only now did he allow me to sit up. I pulled the sheets up with me quickly as I remembered the lack of clothing I had on, and he sighed.

"Bella, three seconds ago, if I hadn't assumed what you were going to do, you would be dead," He sighed again and looked away from me. "And last night… I shudder to think what would have happened if I had lost control for even a second last night."

"But you didn't," I reminded him softly, remembering 'last night' and blushing involuntarily. "I'm glad you finally agree with me on the vampire thing though. So… Today then? I thought you said another week."

"No, Jasper said another week," Edward was smiling crookedly at me now, "He only said that to give me more time to accept it. They're already here and settled, all of them. And they've brought you up your car."

He grimaced, and I realized I had no idea what kind of car they had bought me.

"So get up, get dressed-" He laughed and I flushed "-and get ready for forever."

He got up off the bed and was about to leave the room, but I asked, "Did I… Did I talk in my sleep?"

He sighed as he stood in the doorway, but he answered – I shouldn't have asked – and if he was human he would have been blushing. "You said something like, 'So glad we finally did it,' 'That was amazing,' and, 'I love you Edward.' Once you said, 'I want to be like you,' so demandingly it was then that I made up my mind to change you today. I called Carlisle and he has it all arranged. Now will you get ready?"

"Yes Edward, I'll be a good little girl and get ready so I can go die," I smiled sweetly, but my eyes gave away my laughter – and worry.

He shut the door behind him as he left, but not before he had grimaced at my words in mock horror. I sat where I was on the bed for a few minutes after his departure, mulling this all over.

Isabella Marie Cullen, vampire. I smiled as I thought it. Would I be able to control minds like Edward and Alice thought? Would I rebel against their 'vegetarian' lifestyle?

"Only one way to answer those," I said aloud, reassuring myself.

I got up, pulling the covers with me – thank God the blinds were closed – and headed over to the ensuite to take a shower. Throughout my usual morning routine, I thought through literally hundreds of potential situations that might come up in my future. I forced myself to stop with the crazy ideas halfway through actually doing my makeup when I began to think of myself becoming part of the Volturi… Freaky.

My mood changed frequently as well, but I told myself to quit it and bounded downstairs, sort of like a very unorthodox form of Alice, and sang out, "Edward, my perfect vampire husband, I'm ready to… go…"

I quieted down considerably at the last bit because I had more of an audience than I had intended. The Cullens were standing in the spacious entryway, all looking as beautiful as ever.

Edward was standing beside Carlisle, trying his very best not to laugh – which was probably a huge effort for him due to the reception of thoughts he was getting as well as his own – and everyone else was silent.

Finally Emmett came forward and hugged me, saying, "You're gonna be one of us now Bells!"

"Now, you're absolutely sure you want to become a vampire?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded vigorously, no doubt in my mind about what I wanted. Behind Carlisle, I could see Rosalie glowering at me, but I had made my decision. Edward had accepted it, so she should too.

And if I had to live with her forever, she had better warm up to the idea fast.

"Alright then," Carlisle nodded, "Lets review the plans. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be going hunting for the three days – they all agreed it to be best if they were out of it entirely – and once Bella is changed, Esme, Edward and myself will go hunting while Alice helps Bella learn our ways, and she will help her with her special talent if she turns out to have one."

This was actually happening! "Where am I staying for the three days?" I asked, "Am I going to be completely isolated?"

"I'm afraid so Bella," Esme sighed, "Only Carlisle will be able to check on you, and you'll be in the basement of our cabin. I've set everything up already."

"Thank you all, so much," I smiled, trying not to let my nervousness show. Tears began to swim before my eyes, but I forced them back hurriedly.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice suddenly hugged me fiercely, "See you in three days! I'll keep watch on your future for you! It looks good right now…" She broke away from me and strode out of the door before I could say goodbye.

"Good luck Bella," Jasper reassured me as he walked past, sending calm into me as he spoke.

"It'll be awesome Bella, you'll see!" Emmett cried and grabbed me in a bone crunching – well not literally – hug, then followed Jasper out the door.

Uh oh. Rosalie.

"You'll be fine," She smiled weakly, then added, "I realize now that Edward is your life, so I suppose you're doing the right thing." Then she hugged me quickly and rather awkwardly, hurriedly gliding out the door right after she had released me. I would have to talk to her later…

"Ready Bella?" Edward smiled and stepped forward to take my small, warm hand in his larger, cold one, leading me out of the door.

"Meet you there Edward," Carlisle waved as him and Esme breezed past us to their car.

I got in Edward's Volvo beside him, and found myself thinking absurdly that this was the last time I would ever be in this car as a human… Speaking of human, I was hungry!

"Here," Edward passed me some Poptarts™, a chocolate muffin, a chocolate bar and orange juice, "Might as well eat it while you still enjoy it."

I couldn't say thank you, since I was too busy chewing on the 'processed slab of gut,' as Alice liked to call it.

YAY! What's coming next…? I think we all know ;)

REVIEW! FLAME! DO WHATEVER! JUST REVIEW!

Love you all soo soo much!

Reese (aka Aleatoire)


	7. Persuasion

Here it is… the much anticipated PART 6, probably the longest Part I will ever do…

REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you like it…

SORRY FOR THE TEASER… COULDN'T RESIST! :)

I was about to die. Literally, anyways. But how could one possibly call it dying when it meant you could spend forever with the one you loved?

The one I loved looked at me apprehensively as his 'parents' looked on. I wasn't afraid or nervous anymore. No, suddenly this just felt wholly awkward, as if Esme and Carlisle knew what we'd done last night – actually, they probably did – and were about to watch a repeat performance. At least, that's what it felt like to me.

I tried to forget about his parents and instead turned to him. We were in a dark stone basement that reminded me of the Volturi's circular 'feeding' room. I flinched involuntarily at the thought and it was then that Edward took my face in his hands, staring fixedly into my eyes.

Suddenly he glanced away, as if the intensity of my stare back had scared him slightly, but his hands remained firmly where they were, emitting coolness onto my warm face. I glanced over at Carlisle quickly and he smiled, so I turned back to Edward and gazed into his golden eyes as I leaned forward expectantly, prepared for him to end my human life.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me, somehow seeming reassured – possibly by something Carlisle had thought – and he sank his face slowly down to my neck, taking time to kiss my lips softly and swiftly first.

Inhaling deeply, he relished my human scent and the smell of my blood for the very last time. Then he stopped breathing, an amazing feat, no doubt. I had always taken his self-control lightly, but now I realized just how hard it was for him. I supposed I really was irresistible…

He was coming close to doing it now. He kissed my throat softly with his cold lips, and I smiled suddenly, remembering the night two weeks ago at his house:

"No," He had whispered then- his teeth had been so close to my skin, too close.

"Not tonight. Nothing tonight." Then he had told me to go to sleep, to which I had grudgingly complied.

Today was different. He couldn't say no today.

All of a sudden, his lips parted against my skin to reveal his razor sharp teeth. He pierced my skin with them, biting hard into my blood stream. Warm blood rose up to the surface of my skin and dripped down my neck, and Edward pushed away from me as his parents ran forward.

I screamed suddenly as the feverish burning pain returned to my body, but this time I knew no one would be saving me from it. Besides, I welcomed it more readily now, for I knew it would truly make me one of the Cullens, a vampire, and this fact thrilled me deeply. Aside from that, I also realized that it was Edward's venom that was changing me, and we now held an incredibly special bond – more than marriage or sex or love bonded people. It was like the bond Emmett and Rosalie shared, eternal and symbolic – symbolic of the beginning of my new life.

I opened my eyes – I had closed them? – and saw Esme restraining Edward as far away from me as she possibly could. Carlisle had me in an iron grip, which I had barely noticed until now. Edward growled at him as he tried to escape Esme, but he stopped himself and sank down to the floor, burying his head in his hands, looking almost ashamed at what he had done, at what he was helping me to become.

His growl had scared me, and I began to cry as well as scream. I wanted Edward, wanted him to hold me… But it would be three days before I could touch or even see him again. Esme was leading him up the rickety wooden stairs now, and Carlisle was busy dressing my bite. He couldn't clean it, but he did stop the bleeding by bandaging it.

Only Carlisle would be able to see me in these three days of hell. As the words 'three days' flashed through my brain I smiled through my terror and suffering, regaining a clear head for a fraction of a second – until I submitted to the pain easily once again.

I began to lose consciousness, and I was willing to bet my body was doing it on purpose to put me out of my misery temporarily.

I didn't really care how I spent the next three days at this point because either way, awake or unconscious, three days… And then I would be happy.

"Bella? Bella, why are you snoring? Vampires don't sleep… Hey, unless that's your talent!"

"Very funny Alice," I remarked, snapping my eyes open as I sat up straight, "But I was faking. I knew you were coming – I could hear you."

"Of course you would have," Alice sighed, coming over to pull me up off the bed, but I was already at the top of the stairs before she had reached my previous position.

She shook her head and laughed. "You'll have to constantly remind me you're not human anymore. I'll keep forgetting. But go on, Edward's waiting for you."

"He wasn't planning on waiting…" I trailed off as I walked down the hallway, stopping at the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

"What do you mean, he wasn't planning on it?" Alice raised her eyebrows as she met my gaze in the mirror.

"One second," I shushed her, awed by what I was seeing in front of me.

I had known I would become beautiful, but this was unfathomable.

My brown hair was shinier, not a strand out of place. My skin was icy pale and the small part on my forearm being touched by the afternoon sun streaming in through the window glittered like a million diamonds. My body was slightly more toned, and I wasn't oddly skinny; I was attractively slim. I had grown about two inches too…

Then I saw my eyes. They were bright red, and even though I knew why they were like that presently, I hated them. I wanted beautiful topaz eyes that smoldered like Edward's did!

"Your eyes should turn color within the week," Alice assured me, seeing what I was looking at so intently. I had even leaned forward slightly to gaze at myself… "Now come on, Edward wants to see you, but apparently he wasn't planning on it."

"No, that's right, he wasn't," I smiled and raced down the hall into the kitchen, leaving Alice to wonder about what I'd meant.

"Hi Edward!" I slammed into him and hugged him tight, glad to know it hadn't hurt me in the slightest.

"Bella, be careful," Carlisle warned, and I glanced up to see Edward trying to remove any signs of pain from his perfect features. I had hurt him. I smiled, enjoying this non-fragility I now had, feeling slightly sadistic as I took slight pleasure by causing him pain.

"Congratulations Bella!" Emmett grinned, "You're stronger than Edward, but are you stronger than me?"

Uh oh. Edward had told me to challenge him to an arm wrestling match once I was changed, but did I have to right now? I wanted to be alone with Edward right now, before he went hunting. I had been away from him for three whole days already!

Then I remembered. I looked into Emmett's mind with my own, completely undetected. I then saw his real thoughts towards my strength, hidden beneath his previous cocky comment. I brought these thoughts to the surface of his mind, helping him to realize that he should acknowledge them and say them instead. I did this all in a matter of seconds, and it had taken slightly longer when I'd done it to Edward, no doubt because it had been my first try.

I first realized my talent when I had woke up. I had heard Edward's mind basically screaming at him, two options weighing in his head. I had simply pushed the one I wanted him to choose up to the surface, the choice to see me before leaving instead of waiting a few more days. He had wanted to leave without saying goodbye because he was unsure how he would react to me, and undoubtedly wanted to be completely alone with me in case he broke down and… cried. Not that vampires cried, but it would be close.

I'd made him stay though.

Emmett broke through my thoughts, finally saying what I wanted him to. "Actually, you should probably have some training before you challenge me." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Perfect. He had said it, but he'd said it in his own way.

No doubt Edward had seen the sudden change in his thoughts though.

"So, shall we go then?" Esme asked Carlisle and Edward, and I could tell she was pretty thirsty. Her eyes were coal black.

"I think Bella should begin her training at our house, with Alice and Jasper," Edward supplied instead of the answer Esme had wanted. "Let me drive her there first, and then we'll go. Alice and Jasper can follow me. I'm sure you and Rosalie, Emmett-" he nodded at his brother "-could do with the time alone."

Indeed they did. Rosalie still looked slightly resentful towards me and my decision, and a few days alone with Emmett would definitely help up her mood. I still had to talk to her about it sometime though.

"That will be perfectly fine Edward," Carlisle smiled, "We'll wait here for you and then we'll go hunting when you get back."

Edward waved once and walked out the front door – which was located in the kitchen, oddly enough – and I followed suit, trying very hard to resist running.

"Let me drive!" I exclaimed, but stopped short on the passenger's side when I saw the look in his eyes.

"What," He asked as we sped away, boring into my red eyes with his smoldering honey colored ones, "Did you do to Emmett's head? His thought process went haywire!"

"I…" I began, wondering how he would take this, "I may have done it to more people than just Emmett…"

"I thought I changed my mind a little too abruptly this morning!" He laughed, and I sighed in relief, seeing no anger in his eyes as he continued to stare at me.

"So that's what you do then? Change people's minds?"

"I think ultimately I will be able to, yes," I admitted, "Possibly more. But all I can do right now is kind of… kind of like getting people to tell the truth. Like with Emmett, he knew I was stronger, so I just helped him say that he didn't actually want me to challenge him, except he said it in his own way. So the thought was there, all I had to do was uncover it and help him realize he should say it out loud. Eventually I think I'll be able to fabricate a completely new, different thought and force them to think and say it. It wouldn't be mind control entirely, since I can't get people to psychically do things…"

"So instead of carrying on a trait you had previously and enhancing it," Edward mused, "You have a completely new talent. I suppose it makes sense, since no one can touch your thoughts at all, so that's the only thing you're able to influence on others… How peculiar."

"Makes sense… sort of," I reasoned, then added as we entered our property at lightning speed, practically flying through the gates, "And… I wanted to try something."

"No sex right now Bella!" He exclaimed, slamming the brakes as we reached the part of the driveway across from the front door, actually sounding slightly panicked. It showed in his eyes as well as he told me, "You have no control whatsoever, you're stronger than me, and you could – no, would – hurt me. It's out of the question!"

"I didn't mean sex silly!" I laughed casually, and he instantly relaxed, his iron grip releasing the steering wheel to take the keys out of the ignition. We both stepped out of the car and I raced around to his side, pressing my hands against his chest as I explained.

"I meant that I should see if I can break down some of my mind's barriers so only you can access it."

"You want me to be able to read your mind?" He stood there as I gazed up at him, bewildered.

"Only sometimes," I smirked and winked at him, "It'd be useful."

I nudged him softly (soft enough so as not to hurt him – who was fragile now?). "Race you to the door."

"Bella…" He sighed, but I had already started running.

He ran after me, but I won by about 2 milliseconds.

"I'm old Bella, what do you expect?" He laughed loudly, the sound ringing through the nearby forest.

"Yeah, if you were human, you'd hardly be able to move, so I shouldn't be surprised you lost," I smiled sweetly up at him, "Oh wait, I'm not surprised at all!"

I grabbed the keys out of his hand and had the door open in a second, darting inside before he had had the chance to move. Then he ran up, swung the door shut and grabbed me in his arms, pushing me down onto the couch with him. I let him do it, making me think of our vampire/human days…

"Now I'm surprised you didn't try to get out of that," He growled playfully as he bore his eyes into mine. Then his face saddened and he remarked, "Ever since I saw them… Your eyes remind me of your blood." Then he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, sighing when he found it no longer had an alluring quality to it.

It was the saddest thing to witness, and I knew this was why he had wanted to wait until after hunting to see me, when we wouldn't be interrupted by Alice and Jasper, when we would be alone. If we were both human, we would have been sobbing in each other's arms, but we couldn't cry, so we just lay there silently, holding each other, both trying to forget my human days.

"Well, we're together forever now," I tried smiling, "And besides, I won't even be able to remember my human life when I get to be as old as you."

"You won't, but I will," He refused to look into my eyes, "And every time you go into my head, if you go looking, you'll find those memories. It's just so difficult to let go of the fact that you're no longer 'Breakable Bella"…

"Edward." I shook my head, trying to rid it of this somber state of mind, "Breakable or not, I'm still alive, I'm still Bella, and I still love you. The only other difference is that I don't smell tempting anymore…"

And I'm finally up to your standards, I thought to myself, glad he couldn't hear that.

"Yes, losing that frustratingly decadent scent was extremely difficult for me," Edward sighed, "But you're right, we're both still hear, and we're both deeply in love, and no one can take that away from us."

He finally turned his head up to look into my eyes, but I closed them and leaned forward to meet his lips.

He definitely wasn't as careful as he had been with 'Breakable Bella,' but he couldn't hurt me now anyways regardless. I, on the other hand, tried to be more reserved, but soon found myself getting slightly carried away.

I coaxed his lips open, and mentally reminded myself to watch out for his teeth as I slid my tongue in. Sure, people could 'swap spit', but we were swapping venom. Some of his had already been in my body anyways, and besides, it would only sedate me or harm me if it entered my bloodstream – and I doubted he wanted to bite me again.

What a lovely thing to think about while making out vampire style…

I focused instead on his thoughts as we continued kissing. He was wondering if he should kiss my neck where my scar now was or if it would be too reminiscent.

I pushed 'Too reminiscent' up to the top of his thoughts, agreeing with him there.

"You did it again, you naughty little vampire!" He exclaimed breathlessly. Then he kissed me swiftly once more and whispered, "I'll be back in a few days. Alice and Jasper are here, and Carlisle's waiting for me. I love you, my beautiful, unbreakable Bella."

He stood gracefully and sped out of the door so dramatically that I had to whisper, "Goodbye, my love," to myself while pressing my now cold fingers to my now cold lips, even though I knew he was gone.

I laughed at my own folly – it had been very cheesy to do what I'd just done – and got up off the couch, just in time to greet Alice and Jasper as they came walking – running at human speed – through the door. How they could walk when they could run was beyond me.

Running was so much more… Exhilarating.

REVIEW! Sorry for the teaser, yes it was childish but I was so excited! But now you've read the real PART and I would love reviews!

Always love,

Reese (aka Aleatoire)


	8. Training

Here's the much awaited PART SEVEN! Woo hoo :D Sorry for the wait…

Oh no, now comes the part when Reese doesn't want to write anymore for fear that it will be sad :( awwweee… BUT I WILL WRITE MORE!

BTW I strongly recommend the song Killa by Cherish – it reminds me of vampires in a weird way… Just the chorus, "Shawty is a killa, but I really want him, and I gotta have him, tonight…" Hahahahahahahaha ANYWAYS.

SO ENJOY THE NICE PART WHILE IT LASTS! HERE'S PART EIGHT!

REVIEW!

"Hi Bella!" Alice screamed and hugged me tight as Jasper smiled almost apologetically at me from behind her. Her excitement at my now vampire-ness was incredible. Now she really did have a beautiful sister-in-law to – I grimaced – 'play with.'

"So, what do I learn first?" I looked at them both apprehensively after being released from Alice's hold.

"Self-control," Jasper explained, "Is essential, especially if you're stronger than all of us right now. You won't need to hunt for a while, since your body tissue is absorbing your blood – the reason you're so much stronger."

"I knew that," I said dreamily, remembering the day Edward explained all these things about newborns to me. What I now was.

"Yes, well, once you need to, we'll take you hunting," Jasper replied, "All of us will come. But for now, you've got Alice and I. Alice will see if you have any talents out of the ordinary, and since I've most recently learned the basics of it, I will teach you what I know in self-control. When Edward returns he should be able to teach you further, since his control is almost as flawless as Carlisle's now."

"Well Alice doesn't need to go looking for any talents," I looked down and began to penetrate Alice's thoughts. She had two things going through her mind: Impossible! She can't not have a talent! And: She knows what it is already?

I urged the latter up to the top of her thoughts, forcing her to realize it.

"So you already know what it is," Alice answered calmly, completely unaware of what I had just done. "Have you tried it?"

"Mhmm," I smiled and explained to them what I had already explained to Edward, taking a seat on the couch as I did so.

They sat on the loveseat across from me, listening intently as I described just how I'd manipulated Edward's, Emmett's, and finally Alice's thoughts.

"Wow," Alice breathed, "It worked on three experienced vampires completely undetected by them… This is amazing Bella!"

"Well not completely undetected," I admitted sheepishly, "Edward could tell when I did it to Emmett. He said his thought process went all funny. Then he remembered that he'd changed his own mind a little fast earlier on…"

"But think how it'll be in a few years, if it works so well already!" Alice sounded excited, but Jasper stepped in.

"So she has a talent," He stated simply, "One that sounds just like the sort of thing the Volturi would want. Just like they want you and Edward, Alice."

"They can't have me!" I declared, remembering Jane and Aro and that horrible room… "Can I start learning now? I feel so full of energy!"

Alice laughed and shook her head at me, and when I looked at her incredulously and questioned why, she shook her head again.

"It's just so weird to hear a teenager say she wants to learn… But then again, this definitely isn't schoolwork."

"Before we begin your training, there's something Carlisle wanted you to have," Jasper motioned for us to follow him out to the front driveway. "I believe we forgot to give it for you before… the change."

Alice jumped on my back and covered my eyes so I wouldn't see what it was, but I could hazard a guess. We stepped outside, and she pulled her hands off my eyes and exclaimed, "Don't you just love it Bella?!"

It definitely wasn't my truck; that much was for certain. It was a truck though.

"Meet the 2009 Chevy Silverado," Alice flourished her hand exquisitely as I took in the sight of this thing. "Oh, and it's a hybrid."

Yay. An earth friendly truck for a vampire. Was it supposed to account for the impact I made on the world?

"That's a little ironic," I pointed out, knowing she would understand what I meant. She laughed and gestured that I should go and check it out, handing the keys to me.

It was a beautiful electric blue, fitting enough, and the interior – once I had unlocked it with lightning speed – held leather seats, was very spacious (hehe spacious… I have a naughty mind :P), and overall looked like an excellent vehicle. It would certainly feed my need for speed, if I happened to have any, which I would have to find out…

I got in the driver's seat, adjusted the steering wheel to my liking, put the key in the ignition and turned it, making the engine begin to purr. Definitely not my truck.

I motioned for Alice and Jasper to join me in the cab but they waved my efforts off, and Alice insisted I go for a test drive alone.

I did as asked, and drove the truck around the circular driveway faster than I would have before. Once I was at the gates I was doing 60, and a little farther down the road I had reached 110. Driving like Edward was no longer scary to me; it was just like the thrill of running, only better. The only thing missing for me was the great roar of the engine, but hybrids didn't make that sort of noise.

I was driving down the straight road at a constant speed of 150 when I decided to check out the sound system. That was amazing as well, and I turned the volume up especially loud. I realized later that I had looked away from the road to do so, but had still maintained the same speed and was still going in a straight line. Vampire reflexes… They would always astound me.

Speaking of vampires, I needed to get back to my training. I knew Alice and Jasper would understand, but I had gone a little farther than I probably should have. I quickly threw the truck into reverse and spun around, hightailing it back to the house.

I flew into the driveway and Alice jumped up and down at the sight of me. I loved how ecstatic this was making her, and I told her so once I had gotten out of the vehicle.

"Oh, well you looked like you were having fun," Alice shrugged, but her eyes still held laughter in them.

"Come out back Bella, and we'll begin your training," Jasper announced as if I had just done something as simple as stand up. He sounded for all the world like a military officer what with his crisp professionalism, and I had to remind myself that he had once been one.

We walked from the front yard to the back, using a paved path that paralleled the west side of the house. When we situated on the covered deck out back, Alice instructed, "Follow me."

Then we ran. I could have run ahead easily, but I mentally and physically restrained myself and kept slightly behind Alice and Jasper the entire time. When she had stopped, Alice looked up at me in surprise and amazement.

"You know, I really wasn't being literal when I said follow me," She remarked, still wide-eyed, "I thought you'd give in and run ahead!"

"I just… automatically slowed down," I explained, not really sure myself why I had any amount of control over my instincts at this point. Even I hadn't expected this…

"Alright then," Jasper stated matter-of-factly, "Let's see just how much control you have."

Alice then took a gold scrap of cloth out of her pocket and waved it in front of my nose. Instantly venom flooded my mouth and I had the sudden urge to go find the person with this scent and drink every last drop of blood they had in them. I growled in want and prepared to run, to try and track down the poor human.

My mind screamed at me then, repulsed by my vindictive thoughts, and I had to agree with what it was saying: Bella, that's human blood you smell, the scent that nauseated you so in your human life. Why be attracted to it now? Just calm down, think about how sickening it was before, and try to get past the annoying desire for it. I could do it, I knew I could. Possibly later I could do it without turning my back on it, but for now, I ran.

I ran around the perimeter of the property, finally getting to see how large it was, and allowed the cool breeze to clear my head. Ha! I had resisted it! When I got back to the other two vampires, all that remained of the cloth was a pile of ash, which Alice was dusting her hands off overtop of.

"Impressive Bella!" Alice hugged me as I came speeding up. "A little unorthodox, but you did it, you resisted the calling of human blood! Which was yours, by the way."

"How did I not smell it inside the house then?" I questioned, and Jasper supplied the answer.

"Simple," He said calmly, "We burned everything you touched and replaced them. We knew we'd have to. As for the things you merely walked on or passed, however, your scent wore off in the last three days."

"Yeah, and we had to waste two sets of those nice gold sheets," Alice looked slightly confused, "One was in the laundry and the other on the bed, but they both had your scent, and the one in the laundry had your blood on it."

"Oh," I replied quietly, suddenly knowing why. I would have blushed had I been human as the realization that Edward must have changed the sheets while I had slept, due to the 'mess' I had made on them, dawned on me. It wasn't my fault that happened to girls their first time!

"Anyways," Jasper cleared his throat, but instead of adding to the awkwardness of the conversation it forced all such tension to dissipate, "Bella, come hug me as hard as you can."

"No holding back?" I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"Just do it Bella," Alice smiled, reassuring me.

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes and ran full tilt at Jasper, hugging him so hard around the waist that we both toppled over into the snow. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him, and when I looked down his face was contorted into one of pain.

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled him up, concerned.

"Fine," He winced as he straightened, and Alice stepped forward, but he waved her off. "Alice, I'm fine. Alright Bella, do it again, but this time try and hold back."

"Sure," I smiled, but I was slightly hesitant. I really didn't want to hurt him again.

But I did it. I ran hard, but this time I slowed just before impact, hitting with about three times less force than last time.

This time he only stepped back involuntarily as I grabbed him, but he stayed up.

"Excellent!" He congratulated me with the most enthusiasm I'd ever heard from him. "Well done!"

"Yeah, good job Bella!" Alice laughed weakly, and I realized something.

"This isn't normal, is it?" I asked in a whisper, looking into both of their thoughts before they could thread together a reply.

No, its not, Jasper was thinking. But it's a good thing.

I think I know why she's like this… Alice pondered. But maybe right now isn't the best time to explain…

"Oh, please explain now Alice," I said aloud, "Before I persuade you to anyways." I smiled sweetly and she looked taken aback for a flicker of a second, but her features relaxed as she spoke.

"Let's go back to the house first then, and I'll explain my theory inside. And no peeking Bella! Wait five seconds, okay?"

I was already gone. No way was I holding back now; I wanted to hear this!

"So?" I asked as they came through the doors. I was already seated on the couch.

"So I have a theory," Alice simply stated, setting herself down on the floor with one lithe movement, and leaning against Jasper's knees once he had sank down on the chair behind her.

"Which would be…?"

She thought for a second, and then spoke. "I foresaw parts of this, and I think I know why this is. I believe there are two contributions to this vampire oddity."

So I was a vampire oddity now? You couldn't get much odder than that.

Alice had paused, but she resumed her explanation, "You're most likely the only human ever to have as much knowledge of vampires and vampire life as you do and still be alive. The things you've witnessed, the things you understand, the bond you share with Edward – never before had such human/vampire contact occurred. No, usually newborns are oblivious to anything they're getting into."

"So what you're saying," I clarified when she paused, "Is that I know so much about vampires already that I already know how to behave properly, or so to speak, is that right?"

"That would be the first half of this explanation, yes," Alice continued, "The second part of this very probably has to do with your mind. Edward can't get into it; Jane can't inflict pain on you through it, only you can have access to it. Therefore you must have a large amount of control over your subconscious, something which would most definitely help you to control your vampire instincts. It's all a bit sketchy, but I'm sure we will eventually discover exactly why. This is the best explanation I can give you as of now, and I think it makes the most sense of it."

Finally I understood: my mind was my salvation, the only place I could escape from the monster ensnaring on my morals and scruples. In my mind, I was in control. I didn't feel the need to voice this intense relief to them; Alice knew as well as I did what this meant for me.

"I think Alice is right," Jasper acknowledged, "Now that we know you aren't as reckless as we previously thought you would be, I can see that your basic training won't take much longer at all. Perhaps it is unnecessary all together. The only thing you can do after training is just like the rest of us: hone your skills and perfect them over time. What I do believe Alice should work on with you tonight is your talent, to see just how much you can manipulate someone's thoughts.

"Sounds good to me!" I grinned, wondering how we would practice this. I sat up a little straighter, ready.

"How about we paint our nails first though?" Alice squealed girlishly.

I sighed. Perfect Talent Lesson #1: Persuade Alice Not to Paint My Nails. Alright then, I thought, Let's see what she's really thinking…

This was almost too easy. She was completely lying, and her thoughts read: Yay! Nail Painting! And, Who am I kidding? Bella doesn't even own nail polish… I should've brought some…

"Okay, let me guess," Alice said as I pushed the latter deliberation up to the top, "That was too easy, right?"

"Just a little," I laughed, and she promptly thought of another, harder thing to lie about.

The night continued on like this until early morning, with Alice testing me by fabricating little nothing lies, until she said to me, "Bella, you're beautiful."

There was no way I could change that notion because there was no other thought underneath it; she was speaking the absolute truth.

I tried to change it though – I even tried to get her to say Rosalie was more beautiful – but her mind wouldn't budge.

"Thanks Alice," I whispered, honored by her thoughts and her belief in them. "I can't change your mind about it."

"So you can't alter the truth…yet," She smiled at me, and I knew she had accepted my thanks. "But with more training like this you should be able to."

"There's… something else I'd like to try," I admitted, glancing out of the window. Sunlight from dawn breaking through the darkness was beginning to stream into the house, hitting at least one part of all of us and making us sparkle in those places.

"And what would that be?" Jasper prompted, making me glance away from the window and to his face instead. I watched the sun dance across his cheeks, making his pale skin sparkle brilliantly.

"I want to see if I can break down some of the barriers my mind has so I can communicate with Edward telepathically."

I said it calmly and evenly, but they were still just as surprised by it.

Alice answered me first, trying to keep the shock out of her voice as she did so. "It's a possibility. But tinkering with your mind like that might damage your abilities."

"I'll try not to push it to that extent. Besides, I have an amazing amount of control over my subconscious, remember?" I smiled, reassuring her, but inside I was worried. Could doing that actually be harmful to me?

"Try it in a few decades," Alice laughed as I looked momentarily shocked by her casual mention of decades.

"Oh yeah, the forever thing, forgot about that…"

"Never mind reminding me you're no longer human, just keep reminding yourself!"

"Very funny Alice," I laughed, joining with her. Our melodic voices came together to form rather harmonious laughter – My voice had changed slightly when I had changed. "Good thing I can actually see myself in the mirror unlike those coffin vampires, that way I can affirm that I'm no longer human by looking at myself."

"Is that what you call the human fabrications?" Alice raised an eyebrow, "Coffin vampires… Ridiculous."

"When's Edward getting home?" I asked suddenly, finally voicing my nagging thoughts.

"Sometime today," Jasper smiled, completely understanding.

Yay! And I will start the EIGHTH Part tomorrow! Happy happy joy joy!

So… How was it? Do you understand her power a little more now? I hope so :)

REVIEW! REVIEW! Or I threaten to never write again! No JUST KIDDING, I would never do that, I would rather kill myself… Ew.

So, Love you all, and reviews Please :D They make my day x 100

Reese (aka Aleatoire)


	9. 5 Years Later: A Visitor

drumroll PART EIGHT! WOOT WOOT! Hope you all enjoy it, and please REVIEW!

And be warned, no more fluff stuff! This is getting serious…

5 YEARS LATER:

Hunting: The only time I could really lose myself, and become a slave to my senses.

I followed close behind Edward as he ran, the scent of our desired prey flowing through my nostrils and making the back of my throat burn increasingly as I did so.

"How much farther?" I asked in earnest as I caught up to him. My newborn strength had only recently begun to subside.

"Not long, love," He smiled sideways at me, sympathizing with me.

"Good," I smiled back, refusing to think of the thirst threatening to engulf me.

Then I saw them: two lynxes in a clearing about 100 meters away, a male and a female, unaware of any impending danger. I smirked at the irony of their number and gender, and waited for Edward's signal, slowing to a careful walk until he told me otherwise.

Slowly I allowed the thirst to impede on my ability to think clearly, and in due time my senses triumphed over my mind. However voluntarily I did this it would always bother me, but I couldn't hunt if my mind was in coherent thought mode. To hunt like this, one's mind had to be allowed to become more simplistic, cruder, and more savage.

"Ready Bella?" Edward growled nearly inaudibly as he positioned himself to my far left, crouched just underneath the shelter of the snow covered trees, waiting for the right moment to attack.

I gave him the smallest of nods before I crouched low in the underbrush, poised to lunge. We'd done this many instances before, and I knew our plan well: Edward would ask if I was ready, I would nod, crouch, and then he would pounce. I would soon follow suit. This worked well for a variety of reasons, including the fact that he was faster than me, so he was essentially the element of surprise.

That being said, Edward's first spring was never aimed for the jugular, it was merely a ferocious lunge designed to startle the prey, a lunge which he had just effectively executed.

Now it was my turn. The two lynxesgrowled at Edward and poised to attack, paying no mind to me – at least for the moment.

I began to listen for Edward's thoughts, knowing that if he turned his eyes away from the prey to communicate with me, no matter how slightly he did so, they would take advantage and pounce.

Now Bella! Edward silently urged, just as the male sprung. The female began to circle the fight, and I attacked.

Taken completely by surprise, it took mere seconds for me to end the poor animal's life. Edward's battle lasted less than half a minute before he could drink away his thirst.

We had both bitten hard into our preys' necks, where the blood pumped fastest, and within minutes we had left them both completely drained.

I stood up and wiped blood off my mouth, glancing over at Edward as I did so. He smirked, no doubt because his mouth was completely free of blood.

I sighed, and he laughed. Being messy was just one of the perks that came with inexperience…

"Time to head home dear?" Edward asked, picking up one carcass and swinging it over his shoulder easily.

"I suppose," I sighed again and mimicked his previous action, "Thanks for taking me out for dinner."

"Anytime love," He smiled crookedly, a half smirk, and reached out for my hand. This was how we always ran home.

Once we got home – which didn't take long – Edward took the dead animals to the farthest corner of our property and burned them like he always did. Destroying evidence, he called it.

"Come back soon!" I said before he sped away from me, "American Idol's on…"

He grimaced as I laughed, and ran away. I knew he secretly liked it… Well he certainly enjoyed antagonizing all the contestants at any rate. I always told him Simon had that job already, but he just laughed and continued to poke fun at the poor humans who lacked talent.

It was still the auditions, so I didn't really want to watch it, but at least it was something to do. I flipped on the flat screen TV and flopped down on the couch, prepared for an hour of some atrocious singing.

Edward would be awhile, I knew, since he had to allow the fire to almost completely burn out before leaving it. Good thing we didn't have to breathe, as I imagined the smell would be disgusting.

The sight would be rather gut-twisting as well, so I never bothered to join him in this grisly task, which meant I was left with some time to myself, which included having plenty of time to remember things I needed to forget.

Things – or rather, people – like Renee, Charlie, and Jacob.

It had been five years since I'd seen any of them, and only Jacob knew what I'd become. I'd tried to keep communication lines open with them, especially with Renee, but all conversations led to: "When are you coming to visit?"

The answer was never, of course, unless one of them happened to be on their deathbed. At any other time the changes – or in case of ageing, no changes – in me would be much too prominent. But Alice and I had a vague plan in place when the time came for my parents' lives to end, so I could see them one last time.

Until then I refused to think of it; my parents were too sad a subject to acknowledge. I left them behind when I'd left Forks, and that was that.

Jacob was a different story entirely. He'd said he loved me, and I had told him the feeling was mutual. I had found myself wondering about our future, not mine and Edward's.

Now I knew better. As soon as the wedding ring was on my finger, I'd gotten the better of myself and overcame the attraction. Currently, I loved him like a brother more than anything, and last I'd heard he was dating Leah Clearwater. I was happy for them, and he was respectfully happy for me. I tried not to think about him any more than the aforementioned; the memories from before were simply too painful, and talking to him just brought back a lot of them, so I had refrained from engaging him in conversation.

So I couldn't go on my laptop for fear I might be tempted to speak with any of them. The only other things to do myself were clean, watch TV or doodle. Cooking was obviously out of the question, and I didn't have to bathe or shower if I didn't want to – but even when I was ever so inclined, I never did so alone.

I supposed I could always call Alice, but she was in school at the moment. I gave up on my thoughts and finally began paying American Idol some attention. Instantly I regretted it. An annoyingly nasal and overdramatic performance of Hit Me Baby One More Time would not be granting that woman stardom anytime soon. I shut it off in disgust and moved to run upstairs, but a strange voice stopped me.

I froze where I now stood instantly, a low growl bubbling deep in my throat. The voice chuckled attractively, and its owner stepped into the fading strands of daylight filtering in through the tall windows.

"Hello Bella," A young male with piercing red eyes, striking auburn hair and glistening white teeth flashed me an utterly dazzling grin.

He must have had just walked in, because only now could I begin to smell him, and it was beginning to overpower me. He smelled of Edward, strawberry Poptarts and…Forks, with a hint of cologne.

Stepping closer to me, he whispered seductively, "I've heard a lot about you."

The sane part of my brain retorted, Yeah, I bet you have! But my raw senses took over and I could only do with nodding once, drawing closer, and breathing him in.

I was a women divided. Part of me was screaming, Run away! But the other part, the more dominant one at the moment, told me to keep smelling him. His scent was so irresistible… I would follow him forever, no matter who he was or where he went.

I was so preoccupied by his aroma that I completely forgot to look into his mind for the reason he was here or what the truth was.

I came even closer to him and he bridged the space between us by laying a hand on my bare left arm. I leaned in and asked, "Who are you?"

"Your destiny," He spoke with a slight, sexy Spanish accent, and his tantalizing breath washed over me as he spoke. It was… He was… Insatiable.

He slid his hand down my arm slowly and began caressing my hand delicately. Then he raised it to his lips and smiled at me, his eyes smoldering underneath his long eyelashes.

"Oops," He had brushed my ring with his cold lips, and hastened to remove it and place it on the coffee table. "You'll want to leave that here when we leave for Spain Bella."

"Spain?" I asked in a daze, instantly forgetting the ring and all it symbolized.

He was mere inches away from my face now, and his scent was destroying my mental health.

Then two things happened: Our lips met, and a car came screeching to a halt outside the door.

Oh My Edward! If you're confused, don't worry, you won't be next chapter! ;)

ALSO if you think that Bella is cheating DO NOT WORRY and also remember she is a NEWBORN still essentially and this vampire she's just met is VERY OLD AND EXPERIENCED. So he could easily take advantage of her like this… and you'll find out who he is and why he's there in a bit! :)

Love

Reese – aka Aleatoire


	10. More Unwanted Visitors

GO DO POLL RIGHT NOW I NEEEEED YOUR OPINIONS PLEASE!

Okay, so just WHO is this crazy Spanish vamp? Oh you'll find out…

BTW THERE'S NO ROOM TO PUT THIS FACT IN THE PART, AND I DON'T WANT TO EDIT THE PREVIOUS PART BUT THE CULLENS ARE ALL HUNTING SEVERAL DAYS AWAY, EXCEPT FOR JASPER, ALICE AND EDWARD – OH, AND BELLA…

"Bella!" I barely acknowledged it as someone cried my name from outside, "Get away from him!"

Suddenly said 'him' broke off our kiss and promptly grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back.

"Stop the psychic!" He barked out, his voice losing all traces of Spanish as he did so. I had no idea who he could be talking to, so I craned my neck to look at him – and then I cued in. He had an earpiece in, and was using it to contact…someone to alert them of Alice, who had finally gotten through the door.

Alice. "Alice!" I screamed as realization hit me like a pile of bricks, breaking whatever 'spell' that stupid vampire had me under.

These were the Volturi. They had come for me. And Edward was –

"Where's Edward?" I asked in alarm, and the male twisted my arm further.

That action caused him to be on the receiving end of am Alice pounce – as fast as lightning and twice as deadly.

"What about the telepath?" A small object on the floor – his earpiece, which had been knocked out of his ear – asked in a slightly hesitant voice. A voice I recognized as belonging to the vampire by the name of Felix.

"Bring him!" The male growled as he and Alice rolled past the earpiece, "And hurry up Felix!"

I wanted to help Alice, but knew I would be of little to no use. This vampire was old – a lot older than me, judging by how he had tricked me.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as the French doors burst open. Then his face turned to the fight on our living room floor, and his anger heightened. "Get. Off. Of. Her." He spat through his teeth, disgust dripping in his every word. No doubt he knew what the male had done to me.

Suddenly I felt very calm and the vampire hastened to get away from Alice. He moved to the area of the floor by the couch and didn't move, and Alice remained where she was. Jasper came to stand behind her silently.

"Edward, Edward," Felix came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder, "You know we'd never harm a Cullen."

"Then leave Bella here," He responded, not bothering to take his golden eyes away from the gaze of my own, which were a pale gold as well. He shrugged Felix' hand off his shoulder and reminded him, "She's a Cullen now too."

"Ah yes, how very romantic and touching," Demetri smirked as he came to flank Felix, "Marcus would be going into fits of convulsion. By the way, we're so very sorry we missed the wedding, but alas, we received no invitation."

Alice rolled her eyes; – she had been in charge of invitations, of course – got up and came to stand beside me, pulling Jasper along with her.

"Chris, get up off the floor and – head to the car," Demetri instructed, completely ignorant of Alice.

Indeed, she should not have been ignored, as she was nudging me and muttering, "Thoughts!" over and over again.

"Oh!" I let out quietly, and proceeded to venture into the depths of Demetri's mind.

He was wondering whether or not to maim Edward, Alice and Jasper somehow, since he liked them well enough, and would prefer it if they didn't pursue after they took me. On the other hand, he was thinking that having the 'gifted ones' all gathered in Volterra might press them to stay – or threaten them to. For now he would settle me, the persuader though, if the others wouldn't stay.

The former idea of his I highly disliked and hoped he would discard. The latter I could deal with, so I fixed his mind on that, though I hoped I wouldn't have to end up going.

I went over to the vampire Chris' thoughts, and he was thinking relatively the same things, though his thoughts were exempt of maiming and intent on killing the other three. I fixed his mind onto the same thing as Demetri's, and I was about to exit his mind, but I saw something. From his thoughts of taking me, he sprang thoughts of his mate. I remembered her face vividly – Heidi. So they could do the same thing then. They were the epitome of seduction. Edward had the same skills as them – all predators did – but theirs were much more pronounced and advanced. So that was how I had managed to forget about Edward so quickly. It also explained his 'accent.' I mentally reminded myself never to believe him again, if I could help it.

Then I switched over to Edward's frequency – unlike him I could only 'listen' to one person's thoughts at a time – and received one strong, steady thought: Rescue Bella.

(NOTE: Bella can't hear everyone's thoughts through Edward cuz that's a different part of his mind that she can't access. The only time she could actually hear someone else's from him is if he thinks about someone else's thoughts himself. Make sense? :) )

SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT DO THAT POLL!


	11. Let Her Go

Okay, this would be the next half of PART 9

I will be resubmitting them together later.

REVIEW! AND THAT POLL IS STILL OPEN ON MY PROFILE!

I wanted to run to him, to hold him and never let him go, even though I knew all hell would break lose if I did.

But I did it anyways. "Edward!" I cried as I launched myself towards him. I hit something hard, and looked up only to have my gaze met by Felix. He was smirking.

I looked around for Edward and found him pinned against the wall by Demetri. He'd been growling and fighting the hold, but as soon as he met my eyes he stopped. I stared at him in disbelief. We were both stuck and he, the experienced one, was giving up?

"Edward!" I screamed again, "Do something!" I was about to scream, "Fast!" but Felix covered my mouth roughly.

If I could have opened it, I would have bit him, but he was definitely stronger, and I soon submitted.

"We'll just be leaving now, won't we Demetri?" Felix asked casually as he stood there holding me.

"As soon as –" Demetri was cut off suddenly by the front door, which had been kicked down by Chris. My eyes widened in horror as I saw who he had brought with him: Jane and about twenty other Volturi I didn't know. Their eyes ranged from piercing crimson to coal black.

What were we going to do? Maybe I would find the answer in Alice's thoughts.

She was summing up our odds, and by her count, they weren't looking good. She had given names to many of the faces now surrounding us, which meant she knew them. That was good. The bad thing was that they were all over the age of three hundred, and the four of us against all of them most likely result in the death of us – excluding me, but only in a literal sense. Unfortunately, Carlisle and the other three Cullens were two or three days away, hunting.

But why hadn't Alice known of this decision to send these vampires here? My answer came in the form of one of her thoughts: None of the ones I was keeping tabs on sent them. Then who did?

Great, another question. I could find out the answer later, because now it was time to act.

I listened as Alice addressed Edward silently, and I didn't like what I heard at all.

Let them take her right now Edward, she was saying, though I could tell she hated the idea. We have no chance here, and I think Bella knows that. Demetri was flip-flopping between two decisions, but suddenly he made one, and I think it was Bella that made him do that. Anyways, you'd only get hurt trying to save her right now; we all would. The only chance we have at getting her back is if we wait for Carlisle and then pursue. Besides, they won't be able to tell when we'll strike, and even if they do figure it out, we'll definitely know. We'll have the upper hand if we wait! I know it's hard to let her go, but we'll get her back. Am I right Bella?

She knew I had been listening, and she was right. A ghost of a smile played on my lips as I glared defiantly up at Felix after hearing her. He looked momentarily shocked by my bout of confidence, but he recovered quickly.

"Alright, let's go. Now Demetri," He glanced over at him apprehensively as he tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"Here," Demetri shoved Edward at three of the vampires and turned to Chris, "Take those two as well, and guard them in the cellar until we tell you otherwise."

"Gladly," Chris grinned and grabbed Alice and Jasper by the shoulders, expecting a lot more resistance than what he received. This made him smile even more. "Bring the telepath," He commanded cockily as he walked past Edward and the three vampires detaining him.

I watched as the penultimate aforementioned slipped out of the latter's grasps and ran towards me. Felix was so surprised by the sudden effort from Edward that he dropped his hold on me and stepped backwards involuntarily. I could tell he did not want to be in Edward's way.

"Bella…" He breathed, hugging me as tight as he could. There was a hardened, blazing look in his eyes that told anyone looking at us that I was his and no one else's. I didn't want to leave him. Ever. He turned my face towards his own with one swift motion of his hand and for one fleeting second our lips met, and subsequently torn apart again just as fast.

Then he was gone. And I was being dragged backwards by Felix and out of my own front door. Alice and Jasper watched me solemnly before they allowed themselves to be dragged down to the cellar along with Edward.

My heart went out to them, even though I knew they would be fine. No, I was worried that Edward would do something rash and come after me alone. That would only get him hurt – or killed. But I couldn't think that, not right now.

Right now I was headed to Italy and I needed to delay reaching that destination as long as possible.

How was it? REVIEW Please! :)

Edward loves you!

\- Reese (aka Aleatoire)


	12. Alone

Sorry for the cliffie last chapter… Here's PART Ten!

REVIEW!

In my opinion, the limo was a little too much for a kidnapping, though I supposed it was necessary. There were approximately twenty-five in it besides me – some hadn't come into the house before – since they knew getting away with me successfully was going to be difficult.

Difficult was an understatement. About half an hour earlier, right after I'd left, Alice had let me know of her plan so far. Jasper, Edward and herself would take out their 'guards' (save for Chris if possible, as Heidi would most likely go all Victoria on us), meet up with Carlisle and alert him to the rest of the plan, and then act.

The rest of the plan hadn't been fully formed in her head, and for now I left it alone. She could decide for herself as for what to do.

I had bigger things to worry about. I knew delaying travel as long as possible would definitely help, but I didn't know exactly how to do that.

I couldn't complain of hunger, I couldn't ask to go to the washroom, and I couldn't just run away. Another reason they'd chosen the limo. And given my current position within said limo – practically squashed between two huge vampires – I wouldn't be getting up and running anytime soon.

Then it keyed into me: The vampires I was sitting between were most likely the more unintelligent ones of the bunch, as they were both not breathing at the moment and I had no idea why, since judging by their eyes they were pretty thirsty. Since I simply refused to endanger human lives to save my own happiness, I would just have to take advantage of their brains – or lack of.

Their thought processes were fairly simple, and they were both thinking about what I thought they would be: satiating their thirst.

Over the past few years my talent hadn't differed much, though recently I had almost succeeded in making Esme's mind think something she didn't want it to. Almost. But Esme's mind was stronger than these two baboons', and if I really tried, I might be able to do it.

Okay Bella, I reasoned with myself, just do it.

I picked the one whose mind I had judged to be weakest, and went to work.

All I had to do was convince him that there was food on the other side of the window separating driver – Felix – from cab, and he would then hopefully create enough of a problem for me to get out and run.

I wish we could stop and hunt, he was thinking, If only the girl was still human… Why did Chris drag us here in the first place?

Chris was the one who had decided to come here? That made me angry, but I couldn't dwell on that now. The vampire was still thinking of his thirst. Now all I had to do was fabricate the thought in my own mind and transfer it.

I think I saw a human sitting beside Felix when we left… He's probably saving them for later, but I'm thirsty now!

That was a complete lie, not to mention completely repulsive, but it would do nicely. I forced it into his mind slowly – I didn't want him to have a super epiphany – and watched for the results.

I received my desired means slower than I had expected – I assumed he was battling himself internally over the decision, so my powers of persuasion weren't yet instantaneous – but I received them nonetheless.

The male growled like he was half-crazed and launched towards the window, smashing it easily upon impact. He roared in indignation when he found no such human sitting beside Felix, and Felix veered sharply to the right in surprise, regardless of his better than human reflexes.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing?" Demetri was sitting shocked across from me.

"I… I thought there was a human there…" he looked dejected and embarrassed, as Felix had shut off the engine and everyone was staring at him.

"You thought there was one there, but seeing as how no one smells any human right now, there most definitely isn't one. Can you not smell properly?" Demetri was incredulous now, and I was suppressing giggles.

"Me and Archie were having a contest to see who could go without breathing the longest sir, because we're both so thirsty that it's hard to go without smelling," Nathaniel explained, glaring at Archie – the other large vampire – as if it was all his fault.

Of course, that was completely incorrect. The contest may have been his idea, but I had caused the limo to stop.

And I should have been gone five minutes ago, but I had been too caught up in watching the results of my work. I was such an amateur, and totally new to formulating and executing plans on my own.

This quality displayed itself again when I failed to even think of the easy thing (smash the window behind me and jump out) and attempted to do the hard thing (run past literally all of them to get to the door).

Needless to say, I was unsuccessful in reaching the door. I had barely moved from my seat before all pairs of red eyes turned away from Nathaniel and towards me. So I'd created a shorter delay than expected. Much shorter, unfortunately.

"You're not going anywhere, I'm afraid, Isabella," Demetri shook his head at me mockingly.

His tone seriously annoyed me, so I ran at him, growling and cursing. "You'll never be successful in keeping me at Volterra!" I yelled, "The Cullens will come, and then you'll be sorry!"

I'd wanted to hit him and make him hurt, but he grabbed my wrists before I could do so and shoved me backwards onto the seat across from him.

"Get us moving Felix!" He cried as he stood overtop of me. "Nathaniel, get me the handcuffs."

Handcuffs? What was with these people? Surely they realized I would just break out of them…

Just then, Demetri sat down in Nathaniel's seat next to me and pinned my arms behind my back. I growled at him and struggled, but to no avail.

Nathaniel, meanwhile, had taken out a cell phone and was dialing some number.

"Chris," he spoke low and fast, but I could still hear him. By now we were moving – much to my dismay – so Nathaniel was forced to sit in Demetri's previous spot, away from his friend Archie.

"Demetri wants you here," he was saying to Chris, and I suddenly realized what the 'handcuffs' must be.

No way was I going to fall for his stupid tricks again!

I was contemplating altering Nathaniel's thoughts again, but by the time I had decided to do so he was off the phone.

So Chris was coming. This left Edward, Alice and Jasper to eliminate the three vampires still guarding them. Then they would get Carlisle and the others, and then they would come.

I'd only been on a few flights in my lifetime, and this was by far the least enjoyable. It was a private plane, and Demetri was piloting. They didn't want to risk swimming across the Atlantic with me; there was too much open ocean for me to escape into.

Chris had met up with us in North Dakota some hours earlier, where our plane had been waiting. To me his presence meant two things: 1) I was forced to sit beside a vampire with annoyingly increased powers of seduction, and 2) Edward, Alice and Jasper had probably already contacted and informed Carlisle of the situation. In fact, they were probably already on their way, but there was no way for me to know for sure, as it seemed that my power had the same restrictions as Edward's.

Yet as I sat there on the plane I wondered. Did I really want to sit and wait to be rescued? Of course I had tried to delay us at the airport as well, but that was only minutely successful. Other than those previous futile attempts I had done nothing. Surely I could do more than that; I was supposed to be stronger – well I was, technically – but compared to these Volturi, I was still essentially human.

As much as I wanted to be rescued by the Cullens, I didn't think the Volturi would let me go without a fight, and a fight was bound to go awry.

For the threat of injury to Edward and his family alone did I not want a skirmish, so part of me wanted to escape on my own.

I missed Edward terribly, but saving myself would help me prove myself in the vampire world. No longer would I be 'Breakable Bella' or 'the Cullen Newborn' or 'the Inexperienced One.'

It would take a while though, and it would take a lot of convincing on my part to keep Edward from barging in and being the hero.

So when it came down to it, escaping by myself would improve my skills and talent, prove my worth, and result in no injuries on our side, though it would take some time.

I had made my decision; I was getting out alone. Now all I had to do was tell Edward somehow. And I didn't need to be Alice to foresee that he would not be happy.

"Excuse me Felix?" I asked politely, "May I make a phone call?"

So she feels like she has to prove herself… How will Eddyward take it? Next PART, Edward's POV! Yay!

Hope you enjoyed!

\- Reese (aka Aleatoire)

REVIEW!


	13. The Call

OMG so sorry I have taken so long to update…

This one's Edward's POV, and backtracks a bit

If you need a recap… "Excuse me Felix?" I asked politely, "May I make a phone call?"

"On to Carlisle!" Alice announced after we'd successfully eliminated two of our guards – the newborns (they had been receptionists some years earlier) – and knocked out and locked up the older one. Jasper had wanted to finish him, but I vehemently refused, as it would have taken too long and I did not want to waste any time.

Even at the speed we were going up the ladder now, I felt we were going too slow. Jasper readily followed Alice up the ladder quickly, handing her bits of corpse as he climbed. I followed behind with my arms full of newborn, going just as fast but wishing I could go faster. Bella had been gone for over two hours now, and I was beginning to panic. Well, beginning was an understatement.

Why had they even kidnapped her in the first place? Then again, neither one of the vampires in power had sent them…so who did?

"Alice?" I asked hurriedly as we ran to the fire out back, "What's Chris doing?"

"He's just decided he's going to be Bella's supervisor for a 'while'…" she reported grimly.

Great. A more lethal and influential version of Mike Newton… Not what I needed at the moment.

We dumped the bits of vampire, added more fuel to the fire, and kept going. I could have cared less if the forest burned down.

"Do you know where they are?" I questioned Alice once more as we ran into the garage.

"Oh yes, because once I've seen someone's indefinite future I just magically know their whereabouts too… No you idiot, I don't, I'm not your personal GPS system!" Alice was becoming irate now, and I felt Jasper hurriedly douse the emotion with calm.

"Which car?" she asked, her voice steady and more melodic again.

Edward, I can guess where they are. Jasper's thoughts were as quiet as his voice, and I strained to hear more.

"The Volvo," I replied to Alice distractedly, still looking at Jasper. My expression was one of pleading, and after what seemed like a lifetime of staring, he finally told me.

There was a limo parked some ways away from your house, so I assume they took her in that. They wouldn't chance running.

"Uh, guys?" Alice looked worried to see her lover and her brother staring at each other so intensely, and I hastily made myself function normally again.

"Alice, drive to Carlisle and the others," I instructed as I climbed in the back – sort of a compromising area for two full grown males – and motioned that Jasper join me there.

Why brother? He questioned, but he soon obliged when he caught the look on my face, and felt my desperate air.

"Talk," I began rather hostilely once Alice had gotten us moving. Movement was good. Movement was progress. "Out loud please Jasper." I pinched my nose in sheer frustration, only to promptly feel more calm seep through my system, and Jasper continued in his theory.

"Like I was saying," Jasper began, and Alice thought, He was saying? When was he saying? She quickly caught on, however, and I turned all attention back to Jasper.

He was sitting mere inches away from me, so it really wasn't difficult to pay him full heed. "They wouldn't chance running, so they took the limo and –"

He was cut off suddenly by his wife, who still had my car streaming down some back road at over two hundred miles an hour. "Jasper, stop with your theories and surmises, I know where they are!"

"Well why did not you enlighten us before, dear psychic sister?" I asked, fully livid.

"Because your constant and frantic questioning was starting to freak me out and piss me off, that's why!" Alice was becoming angry and frustrated again, and we were all subjected to it for a few more seconds before Jasper was able to bring calm back into the car. "Anyways," she continued, much more collected this time, "judging by Demetri's latest decision, they're probably, oh a quarter of the way across the Atlantic."

"What?" I yelped involuntarily, "Swimming?"

Why would they chance it Edward? Alice thought, then answered my question out loud as well. "They've taken a private jet. So based on Demetri's decision to fly it and…" Come on Ed, you know what I need to hear…

"My decision to try and stop it," I responded, though the way I said it made it sound like a question. How could anyone – even vampires – manage to stop a plane already in flight? Alice only needed the conscious decision on my part to see if it would affect anything in the near future, though of that I was skeptical.

She hit cruise control – she had turned us onto a straight stretch of road – and began 'daydreaming' for a minute. I stayed out of her head so she could tell Jasper and I both at the same time, though I was itching to know now.

Until that time came, I placated myself with staring apparently leisurely out the window at the still snow covered trees, and scowled. It all looked the same, so it felt like we'd gone nowhere, but I knew by the time and speed we'd been traveling at that we were somewhere near the American-Canadian border.

What's she got? Jasper asked, breaking my eyes away from their glazed over stare out the car window.

I shook my head slowly, indicating I wasn't prying.

"They'll reach Italy safely…" Alice informed us, and we both nearly jumped at the sudden sound in the once silent cab. I usually knew when she would break her reverie. However, it sounded like she had wanted to say more, so I took a chance and went looking.

Edward is not going to like this… Edward, stay out of my head! I'll tell you soon enough…

"Now please, if you wouldn't mind Alice," I persuaded her, meeting her golden eyes with my own in the rearview. Getting information out of people today was proving to be torturous… Seeing the look on her face, I whispered as realization dawned over me, "It's about Bella specifically isn't it?" When she hesitated I looked again.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi… She was reciting the names of the Volturi to keep me out…

"Edward, you are going to receive a phone call in exactly six seconds!" Alice cried in desperation, and I assumed she really didn't want to tell me what it would be about… She practically punched the cruise control button to deactivate it. Her hands were tight to the steering wheel, and Jasper, feeling her distress and my confusion and near anger, turned up the calm and peace.

Six seconds went by, and true to Alice's word, my cell phone vibrated in the front pocket of my jeans.

"Felix…" I breathed as looked at the name quickly. I flipped it open just as fast and said, "Yes Felix, what is it?"

"Edward, its Bella." Bella? Amazing. "I don't have a lot of time, and there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" I replied frantically, hopelessly attempting to restrain my panic. I prayed she would revert to speaking at vampire speed.

My prayers were answered as she began explaining, "Edward, I want to do this alone. I –"

"What?" I cut her off, my voice going uncharacteristically higher. If my heart were beating, that would have stopped it. "Bella, we're coming to get you, don't be stupid," I hissed, and Jasper began shaking beside me.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, seeing her husband's convulsions, but I wasn't really listening.

Bella had taken my one second of silence as an opportunity to speak again. "Edward, I don't you or any other member of your – our – family getting hurt."

"Aro will prevent…"

"Aro doesn't know they've got me. That's why Alice didn't see them coming!" That was strange; Aro knew everything that went on surrounding the Volturi. I would find out the reason for it later; right now I had to annul Bella's stubborn attitude.

"As I was saying," she continued swiftly, "I want to do this alone. It shouldn't be that hard, and they won't try to kill me. I'm more worried what Chris will do to you if you show up. I'm strong enough to try and do this on my own; you don't always have to play the hero."

"Bella, it would be so much faster if we just came to get you, you know that." Her reasons were valid, but she was fighting a losing battle. I missed her desperately already, so we were definitely still coming to get her. At least I knew I would be: Alice, glaring into the rearview, looked ready to tear me apart if I refused my wife the opportunity to do something herself. I had never taken my sister for an uber feminist…

Edward, she wants to prove herself, can't you just let her be independent?

I growled and Bella hissed, "Really Edward, please, just let me try. I'll miss you terribly – I already do – but I need to do this. Right now I'm just a stupid, inexperienced vampire. This will help me!"

I chose to ignore the fact that it would help her and instead pointed out, "Exactly: you're a stupid, inexperienced vampire and you need our help!"

Edward, calm! Jasper had finally managed to control his empathic spasm and was practically throwing the calm at me now.

"I have to go now Edward, Felix wants his phone back." It was true: I could hear him grumbling about wanting to play Solitaire. "I love you, and if you love me, you'll turn around, go right back home and let me do this alone! Please Edward! Wait for me…"

And she was gone. Despair washed over me, then Jasper, then Alice. Quickly, my brother worked to brighten the mood, and soon I had returned close enough to normal to think of something.

"Alice?" I asked, and this time she pulled over. She sat for a minute, and I hoped what she was seeing was good.

"Edward…" she said wearily, "If you decide to go get her, as you are now, I can see you both safely back at home, but…Bella isn't happy. Don't you see? If you don't let her prove herself, she will feel as useless as when she was human, with dejection to go along with it. As long as she lives, she'll miss having that chance to prove that she really isn't human anymore; that she's truly capable of acting just as much as you or I.

She was right. Bella may have been fine with being protected and saved five years ago, but now that she could do something about it herself, she felt she had to. I itched to run to her, to hold her in my arms and free her from danger, but the thought of my doing so resulting in her unhappiness instantly made me consider otherwise.

It would be difficult for me to handle, but handle it I must. But how would Bella deal? "Alice… What if Bella misses me so much that she falls as deep as she did into depression the last time we were separated? I don't believe she would succeed then, so we should still try to go get her, just in case."

"Edward, really, you're being silly now," Alice almost laughed at me, "This time is different, she knows she'll see you again, whereas last time she was convinced you'd left her for good. She'll be okay."

"I guess you're right," I sighed and turned towards her gaze in the rearview again, "Let's go home."

She will thank you Edward, you'll see. Alice was right again, and I nodded to her before she pulled back onto the road and did a U-turn.

Now all I had to do was wait, which would be very difficult, but for how long would I have to suffer?

Only time would tell.

OMG Edward's POV! Next chappie, back to Bella's! How did you like it? :)

Will he stay true and wait?

REVIEW!

Love love love,

Reese (aka Aleatoire)

PS Once again, sorry for the slow update!


	14. Gaining Favour

Aaaah finally holy crow! Enjoy and REVIEW!

Bella POV:

"Hurry up Bella…" Felix was beginning to get impatient, so I would have to cut it short.

"I have to go now Edward, Felix wants his phone back." He was going on about Solitaire now, and that's how I felt at the moment: solitary, alone. "I love you, and if you love me, you'll turn around, go right back home and let me do this alone! Please Edward! Wait for me…" I hung up, not waiting to hear the hurt in his voice that I knew would be there.

"You know Bella, Edward's just going to be coming anyways," Felix smiled as I handed him his phone. My mouth dropped open and Chris snarled at Felix, who deftly stuck his phone back into his pocket – so much for wanting to play Solitaire.

"What?!"

"I believe Chris has some explaining to do, don't you Christov?" Felix winked at me. "Just what was going on now?

I twisted my body to face Christov and spat through my teeth, "What, pray tell, is going on? What do you want with Edward?"

"I suppose I should explain," Chris sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor before he met mine, letting his auburn hair fall over his eyes. "Don't go looking please, I will tell you."

"You'd better," I growled, and the audacity in my voice made him glance up in alarm. Apparently he'd expected more insecurity on my part. Now it was my turn to look away, before he unleashed all his stupid powers on me again.

"Bella, do you know who I am?" Chris asked; he was all business now. I looked up at him quickly like he was stupid and he rephrased his question hurriedly, "What I mean is, did you know who I was before we met?"

I shook my head violently and he continued swiftly, since I was radiating poisonous displeasure, solely directing towards him.

"Exactly my point. You knew Felix here, and Demetri, and even Heidi, my mate. I'm what you would call one of the lesser Volturi, and without dear Heidi, I would be nothing at all. You see, she found me in the city one night, human and alone. I thought she was about to kill me – little did I know they do not hunt inside their walls – but the look in my eyes must have made her reconsider dragging me outside and having me for a snack. She bit me instead and brought me back up to the castle with her.

"Since then I've been looked down upon by most, since I'm newest. According to the three high and mighty ones," he spat the mention of Aro, Marcus and Caius as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "I'm worthless. For a while I believed it to be true, denying my power and hiding in the background. But Heidi isn't happy to see me this way. I wasn't either.

"So I managed to scrounge up a few friends and presented my plan."

"Your plan?" Chris was a loser in the Volturi world; what could he possibly due to revoke that?

"What does Aro want Bella?" He whispered dramatically, head still down, eyes still averted, "What does Aro love?"

Then it hit me. More sudden than a lightning bolt, the notion of what he was doing came slamming down onto me. Chris was gaining favor by bringing Aro something he highly desired: Talent and power. Obviously, with Heidi possessing the same talent as Chris, Aro he had enough of it already. So Chris had taken it upon himself to kidnap me and bring me back to Volterra, hoping it would ensure him his 'rightful' place in the Volturi ranks.

"Just me alone won't do it though, will it?" My voice was faint as I looked down at my feet. "Will it?" I asked, my voice growing louder. "You're going back to get Edward, and Alice too, right, ri-"

"Yes Isabella, finally you're catching on." Felix smiled as I glared up into his eyes; I was still afraid of meeting Chris' gaze. "Of course, you're slightly off about that last part. We're not sure if you'll be enough, so as soon as we get back and have you hidden away, we'll leave again with the intention of kidnapping Edward and Alice – and possibly Jasper as well. Of course, you'll have to stay put in your hiding spot."

"And where exactly are you hiding me?" Some part of me was excited about the prospect of seeing Edward again; then we'd be in it together. The other part of me, the part that was highly suspicious – why did they need any more than me? – and had just told Edward to stay put, was infuriated. So far the infuriated and suspicious part of me was winning, and it showed in my words.

"If you're worried about location, let's just say you'll be right underneath their noses," Chris' tone was a mocking one, and at that moment I hated him more than anything.

"Leave Edward alone!" I snarled in response, and one small section of my brain questioned my sanity.

"I'm afraid we've made up our minds on this Isabella," Chris looked into my eyes full tilt now, "It's not only me who would like to gain favor," he said this casually enough, but my already suspicious mind glared over at Felix, who shrugged and winked. "And besides, wouldn't you like to see your husband again? What's the harm in that?"

I didn't answer. They'd just heard my whole independence speech, hadn't they? They were messing that all up. As much as I wanted to be with Edward, I didn't want to be with him here. I wanted to at least attempt a self-rescue! I tried to twist my hands free of Chris' grasp, but to no avail.

"Are we almost there, at least?" I turned my gaze on Felix, who was watching my struggle with a smug look on his face. He needed to explain his part in this soon…

He reclined back against the cushy leather seat and replied, "Ah Bella, you're awfully impatient for a vampire, aren't you?"

"I've had more practice being human," I growled, but he remained unabashed.

He closed his eyes now and informed me, his body perfectly still except for his lips, "We should be landing in ten minutes, and then it's on with a blindfold for you."

Ten minutes. I figured my last chance to escape before I reached my 'hiding spot' would be as soon as we landed, before they got the damn blindfold on.

"Ah Demetri, perhaps we should blindfold her right now," Chris offered as if he could sense my thoughts. He freed one of his hands by handing both of mine to his left. With his right, he groped in his pocket for a piece of blue cloth, and began to hand it to Felix.

No way was I getting blindfolded. I broke free of Chris' one arm hold and took a swipe at the cloth, sending it flying. It hit Nathaniel square in the face and sounded more like a slap rather than the dull thump of cloth.

He roared in indignation and I growled menacingly, which caused him to charge in my general direction.

I braced myself for an attack, standing crouched with my arms held in front of me, waiting for the coming thunder, but no such attack came. The thunder did, and it took a second, even with my enhanced senses, for me to see what had happened.

"She is not to be harmed," Felix hissed, his hands holding the larger Nathaniel in a head lock. Strong the brute may be, but Felix was fast, strong and smart, very catlike even for his size. Felix the cat…

I laughed in spite of myself and everyone turned to stare at me. I was still standing crouched as if I expected someone to lunge at me, and I was laughing. I laughed loudly and heartily, hardly caring what they thought. If they thought I was crazy, let them. Perhaps they'd get rid of me after all.

I was so busy staring back at all the stunned Volturi and laughing that I didn't notice Chris taking off his sweater behind me until the dark grey fabric was securely tied over my eyes.

"Damn it," I muttered, and allowed myself to be sat back down by cold, unfriendly hands.

I could never win, could I?

WOOOO finally wow I will be more consistent with this I promise! I was so busy… and then I had writer's block… argghhh

But here it is! Short, but here :)

Now Please REVIEW and I will definitely update faster next time!

Love from,

Reese (AKA Aleatoire)

PS: 4 DAYS!


	15. Enlighten Us O Psychic One

Alice POV:

Uh oh. Felix had decided to tell Bella – he'd probably told her by now – that…that they were coming back for us. It was all Chris' idea; I had no idea who he was, so I wasn't keeping tabs on him. Now that I was aware of this startling revelation, I had to keep it from Edward.

He had wanted to go after her despite her wish of independence, and if he figured out that they were just coming back to get us – Jasper, Edward and I – he would want to go even more.

"Carlisle," Edward breathed, and I saw a flash of blond in the surrounding forest as he said it. I pulled over without instruction and hopped out. I wanted a chance to talk to our father alone.

I tailed him all ten miles to the cottage, knowing I would have thirty-four seconds to talk to him once inside. Edward would be within hearing range after that.

I heard muffled voices coming from the rear of the building, but I paid them no mind.

"Yes, Alice?" he smiled, allowing me to enter through the front door first. I whirled around to face him and gasped.

"Carlisle, some of the Volturi have come and taken Bella. They intend to come after Edward, Jasper and I as soon as Bella is back at Volterra. Aro has absolutely no notion of this at all. What should we do? Bella wants to rescue herself, and its torturing Edward to not be able to help her. Edward will be able to hear your thoughts in twelve seconds, so I suggest not thinking of this.

"Of course," he closed his eyes in thought. Then he asked, "How soon?" and I raised two fingers, indicating days.

"Oh."

"Now," I hissed suddenly, and hurriedly began reciting major Parisian fashion houses in my head.

"Edward should come through the door in fourteen seconds," I smiled, still busying my mind, this time with major American clothing franchises.

Indeed, fourteen seconds later Edward burst through the door, Jasper hot on his heels.

"Carlisle," he said, and his voice rang deep with anger, "Emmett, take Jasper away from here now. I don't care where you take him; haul him up the mountain for all I care."

Instantly Emmett appeared and had a growling Jasper in his iron grip, Carlisle following the violent procession silently and gravely out the kitchen door.

"Esme, Rose," Edward called, his eyes still on me. They were burning with fury; I had never seen him so angry. The others hadn't either, or else they would never have obeyed his orders so quickly and without question.

The two women materialized from the front room and took in Edward's startling expression in the same breath.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme sounded concerned as she patted his shoulder, but he didn't relax his posture – staring down at me from his full height.

"You," he addressed me only, and his tone of voice matched the fury in his eyes, if not worse.

"Yes?" I replied calmly, knowing full well that getting mad right back at Edward was not a smart move. I kept my thoughts far away from anything he might have wanted to know.

"Just what is going on right now, Alice?" He spat my name like something foul.

Oh dear. I'd foreseen him asking, but never did I think he would be this angry – it must have been me ditching him earlier to give Carlisle the scoop.

He answered my thoughts with vehemence. "Obviously I'm upset; this involves Bella's future, does it not? I believe, as her husband, I have a right to know."

"You also have a tendency to overreact, be obscenely irrational and not respect others wishes, so perhaps that's the reason I'm keeping this from you. Your overbearing personality didn't account for that, did it?" Okay, so I was being a little rude, but it was true – he was like a vampiric bomb: anything even slightly dramatic and dangerous set him off.

His answer came in the form of an attack – well it would be in four seconds. As soon as he fell into a crouch, however, Rosalie was in front of him. A heartbeat later, Esme had him around the waist, her feminine arms strong against his pull.

"Don't hurt her," Rose hissed, and I grinned. Like you would even be able to touch me, brother dearest.

A feral snarl ripped through his throat and Rose echoed it nearly instantaneously. "Alice, tell me NOW!" He spoke quite low, but his tone held the most menace I had ever heard come out of his mouth. I shouldn't have rushed to tell Carlisle' of course Edward would have reacted this way, Bella mattered more to him than his own life.

"You'd better tell him Alice; if this concerns Bella or any of my other children, I'd like to know as well." Esme's voice was soft and persuasive at the same time. She was right; she did need to know, she was our mother.

Then tell us already, all knowing one," Edward relaxed slightly at the prospect of finally understanding, and Rose came to stand beside me. Esme withdrew her hold to mirror Rose's action, but beside Edward.

"They're coming back," I began calmly, which received a plethora of reactions.

Edward hissed and cursed under his breath, Rose growled at Edward, thinking he would attack again, and Esme politely inquired, "Who's coming back, dear?"

"The Volturi," Edward pinched his nose with his right hand and sighed. "but why?"

"They've got Bella, but Chris wants more. He seems to think that by acquiring talented vampires and breaking apart the second largest coven in the world, he'll gain favor with Aro and the rest of the ancients."

"Why Demetri?" Edward couldn't even form a full sentence, but I understood.

"Demetri is with him because – from what I gather – Heidi did him a 'favor' during his earlier days in the Volturi, and he'd like to repay that."

"So by more, you mean…" Esme trailed off, her trilling voice full of alarm.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Esme," I replied, my voice grim. "He wants Edward, Jasper and I, but me especially. You know Aro covets my talent well above anything he's ever seen. Chris knows this too."

"So why Bella first then?" Rose asked. She and Esme had caught on quickly. Apparently Edward was still too dumbstruck to speak logically.

"Bella is a 'surprise' for Aro. Chris figured that Bella would be easiest, and that Edward would just follow along anyways, hopefully bringing reinforcements along with him. As soon as the three of us arrived in Volterra he was planning on presenting us in front of the entire court, plus the nomads he has scrounged up for his cause, Bella last."

"So where is Bella now?" Edward demanded.

"They have her hidden in one of those old 'vampire-proof' dungeons, until they capture us. They're forcing her to feed on humans."

"Then let's go! They want us; I want Bella back, so let's go get her!"

And risk losing me, or Jasper? Edward, we already discussed this.

Alice, I want her back; I swear I won't lose you in the process."

"Edward, Demetri!" My eyes narrowed, and I watched him struggle.

Killing Demetri would result in Aro being able to 'destroy and acquire', wiping out our entire coven save for his prized three; not killing Demetri would result in us all three of us being tracked across the globe until we were caught; Demetri was really the key to our fate, and either way it didn't look good… Unless…

"Brilliant Edward!" I cried, and Esme and Rosalie glanced down at me in surprise. Edward grinned and swept me up in a fierce hug.

"What's brilliant?" Rose asked, and me and Edward positively beamed at her.

AAAAAAAH! What's so brilliant? You will have to wait and see! ZOMG I am sooo sorry I took so long, but now I am positively on a role! Two more weeks, and I promise you two new chapters!

LOVE,

REESE (ALEATOIRE)


	16. Dimka

Oh my, finally, some Mr. and Mrs. C!

Enjoy and REVIEW!

Edward's POV:

This plan wasn't looking quite so brilliant now.

"Edward, I hate this. Can't we just kill him?" Alice whined as we streaked through the heavily forested Amazon.

"Shh!" I hissed at her and she glared, but I didn't care. I was catching Demetri's thoughts again and they were…calling me?

"Stop!" I held up a hand and we all three of us simultaneously came to a halt in the middle of a dimly lit clearing.

There it was again. Edward, I think Chris has been reassured I'm actually after you for long enough. Let's call it quits, deal?

I growled in response and was then mentally questioned by Jasper.

What? Why are you angry? Is he here? I don't smell him…

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed from my right, and Jasper stepped around me to hug her close.

Finally he released her, bent down to her eye level and asked, "What did you see?" She'd had a vision? Damn, Jasper had made me miss it.

I caught the gist of it now, however, as she retold it to Jasper. "Demetri is standing…with us here. He's saying…that he's a double agent. That thing about Heidi doing him a favor was apparently a fake reason as to why he's working with Chris; I never saw the real decision. Edward is…nodding. In acceptance or contempt though?"

"We'll have to find out," I sighed, not wanting this to prove false, but at the same time hoping it was true. I was skeptic, but this was the first sign of hope I'd had in the last five years. "When will he be here?"

"Four point eight seconds," Alice stated firmly, and by the time Jasper had ruffled his hair Demetri became visible, about fifty yards away still. He threw back his hood and smiled every step it took him to reach us.

"I heard your chagrin, Alice, and I think this has gone on long enough, what do you say?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I demanded, and he shook his head solemnly.

"Five years barely does you three justice, don't you think? If I was actually intent on capturing you, I'm sure this would have gone on for much longer. Chris had to be assured I was working for him."

"Why isn't there anyone else with you?" Jasper questioned, curious.

"Oh, there were. I allowed Chris to send them with me, and then I disposed of them. I prefer to operate alone regardless. Besides, I have a plan for getting us into Volterra to save your Bella, Edward."

He inclined his head in my direction and I nodded.

"Why are you helping us?" Alice raised an eyebrow and stared up at the much larger vampire, who grinned.

"I've always had a thing for that beauty, Heidi," he started off, and I rolled my eyes. Yes, that was obvious. "But then Christov stole her, all because she thought he was beautiful or something like that. So he stole my girl, but that's not all. Aro doesn't like Volturi that run off and do their own little thing; he prefers ones that follow orders and do as they're told. He hasn't liked Chris from the beginning, and I intend to help him keep the Volturi the way it was before Chris came along. Oh and also, because I think your family should be left alone; sure, you're freaky and you have good talents, but you're nice people and you've done nothing wrong. There are no justifiable means to Chris' actions."

"Cool," Alice crossed her arms and nodded in approval. "I never knew you were this nice, Dimka."

"Dimka?" I asked incredulously, but she only smiled as I turned my head towards her.

"It's the Russian nickname for Demetri," she shrugged as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "Now Dimka," she said, turning again to Demetri, "What's your plan?"

We looked absolutely ridiculous. And to think, Aro had once complimented me when I wore one of these…

"Oh, stop fussing Edward," Alice leaned over and swatted my hand away from the clasp of my dark cloak. "Jasper, you too."

I leaned forward to look around Alice, and saw that Jasper too was yanking on the uncomfortable clasp.

Demetri drove the Ferrari around the back of the city, to a private gate that led straight into the heart of the castle. The sand colored stone walls brought back memories of over a decade ago, when I had come here to die… "Alright, everyone know their roles?" Demetri asked as he parked in the Volturi's private garage.

I rolled my eyes and threw the cloak's hood over my head. "Yes," I sighed as I hastened to get out of the back seat.

I pulled Alice out after me and she saluted Demetri, "Yes, Dimka!"

"Stop calling me that!" He barked, putting on a show for the surrounding passersby. Alice and I were to be 'prisoners,' though why Demetri had insisted I put a cloak on was beyond me. Jasper was to be the only guard that had survived, Alice and I having 'killed the other one.'

Here we go… Jasper thought sarcastically, and I hissed at Demetri for effect.

"Shut it, Cullen!" he growled, pulling Alice and I along by the scruff of our necks. We let him, obviously, but I voiced a string of profanities as protest. Alice chose to growl.

We went through double doors, up a floor in an elevator, and we were in the lovely, cheery reception area. Gianna was long gone of course, but there was another human at the desk, this time an annoyingly perky blonde.

"Good evening, Demetri," she smiled and bounced on her toes. They would not be keeping her.

"Evening, Clairina," he nodded his head and dragged Alice and I towards the desk. Jasper took Alice out of his right hand and gripped her shoulder tight, his thoughts voicing their displeasure at Demetri's 'treatment' of her. "Do you know where Chris is right now?"

"I can page him, hold on just a minute, okay?" she bounced towards the phone and dialed quickly. "Hello, Chris? Yes, hi. Demetri wants you. Oh, okay, right away. Bye!" She set the phone down and whipped her head towards Demetri again. God, he's so hot… "He says he's downstairs, and that you know where to find him."

"Thank you very much Clairina," he smiled and led us down an off white, drab hallway with fluorescent lighting.

"Why'd you hire her?" I asked in disbelief.

"She'll do anything for us," he muttered as he pulled me into a narrow stone stairwell that spiraled downwards. Jasper and Alice followed close behind, and I heard Alice snort.

I bet she would. I laughed at my sister's comment, but that died quickly as I heard the musical lilting of Bella's voice, a voice I hadn't heard in five years.

"Well I told him not to!"

God she's feisty. That would be Chris, and I growled low in my throat at the sound of his mental voice. "See, you can hear him now."

"Edward?" she asked hesitantly, and my still heart threatened to beat again. I yanked myself away from Demetri and ran towards the sound of her voice, only to be met by Felix.

"Hello Edward," he grinned and licked his lips.

"Let me see her!" I shoved him aside and pushed my way through two big guards, and then I saw her.

She was as beautiful as ever, even with sunken eyes that were a hollow black, and hair that drifted messily around her face. Her clothes were in tatters, and I couldn't even tell what color they were originally. Her shirt was blue, I remembered. Blue all those years ago… Now it was a muddy brown, as were her capris. She wore no shoes, and her feet were dirty as well. So was her face, but now it lit up with passion and triumph.

"Edward!" she cried and ran towards me. Our bodies collided with a tumultuous, resounding boom, and I threw my arms around her gladly, hugging her tight. She raked her hands over my chest, my shoulders, my back, just getting used to the feel of me under her fingertips again. She traced my eyelids, my nose, my cheekbones, my jaw, and finally, my lips. That was it for me; my lips crashed down on hers, and she kissed me back with such intensity I completely forgot our surroundings and our audience.

I was home.

OH MY EDWARD! Finally… Ay ay ay. Hope you enjoyed their reunion! It was tough to write…

Reese


	17. Una Voce Bellissima

After what seemed longer than all the five years we'd been kept apart from each other, Edward finally drew back, took a look over at Alice, who was pointing adamantly at me, and turned his head back to stare me straight in the eyes  
Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! I was a woman possessed with this chapter, I loved writing it! Review please, I really need a lot for this chapter!

After what seemed longer than all the five years we'd been kept apart from each other, Edward finally drew back, took a look over at Alice, who was pointing adamantly at me, and turned his head back to stare me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, the only thing keeping me from running to find you, to rescue you from that insufferable hell hole, was the knowledge that they weren't going to kill you," he began, and I assumed Alice wanted him to explain. "That and Alice was constantly reminding me of your wishes, and that we had forever after we were reunited to be together. Oh, and I was trying to keep myself alive too, because I knew that if I got myself killed you wouldn't be too happy. So you see, the pain wasn't so unbearable this time, what with all the distractions keeping me from thinking too much about our separation. I managed to think about you only twenty hours of the day every day, not twenty-four like... like last time." I could tell the words were hard for him to get out; in places it sounded rather like he was choking. It took all I had not to break out of our embrace and rip Chris' head off, as he was chuckling at Edward's pent up emotion.

"I. Hate. You." I growled over my love's shoulder instead, and Edward drew away from me, shocked. "Not you Edward, of course not. I'm talking to him." A snarl escaped my lips, and Edward smiled conspiratorially.

"Shall we kill him now or later?" Demetri gave Chris an angelic smile as Edward and I crouched into position. Behind Demetri, Alice and Jasper followed suit, Jasper throwing the hood off his mane of shaggy blond hair as he did so. Alice caught me looking and winked.

"Missed you Bella," she whispered, then returned her attention to the large annoyance in the small, cramped room. "And you will pay for that separation, you disgusting, thieving, lying, cheating ass-," Jasper grabbed her arm quickly as she moved to attack.

"I think a visit to Aro is in order, don't you agree Edward?" I smiled sweetly over at Chris, who appeared livid – not that he would be able to do much about relieving that anger.

"I believe you're quite correct there love, let's head on up there, shall we?" Edward smoothed my knotted hair away from my face and grinned. We turned and began to follow Jasper, Alice and Demetri out the open door, but Felix was faster.

"No one is going anywhere just yet. Not unless you want to end up burned to a crisp." He walked past us with Chris, Nathaniel and Archie, then locked the door behind him.

"Is there any possible way out of here Bella?" Jasper asked as he took a seat in the dark corner, Alice in his lap. His eyes raked over the black walls, ceiling and floor, then came back to me.

"I'm afraid not Jasper, and believe me, I've looked." I cast my eyes downwards and Edward responded to this by hugging me tighter against him.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that," Alice, instead of looking frustrated or angry, was her usual grinning self. "I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time at all. Give it – oh five more minutes, five minutes and twenty seconds to be exact."

"What the devil are you talking about Alice?" Edward's face was shocked, which was soon replaced by comprehension as he read her thoughts. "Oh Alice, I love you! In a brotherly way, of course."

"What's going on?" Jasper and I spoke up at the same time, and Alice giggled.

"Jinx," I told Jasper while giggling myself, feeling more lighthearted than I had in a very long time, despite the current situation. I imagined Jasper was channeling Alice's enthusiasm into a public outlet.

"I'm afraid they can hear us, and if we spill right now the whole thing will be ruined, dear," Edward whispered in my ear surprisingly low, even for my vampire ears.

"I can still find out," I smiled and ventured into his mind.

Alright love – yes I still remember what you can do! – Alice has formed the most brilliant plan, and I've had no idea of it until today, in fact. Alice likes to do things in secret. She's quite excited at how well this has all gone, as Esme and Carlisle are now on their way. She just text messaged them, and told them of our whereabouts. You see, she instructed them to find residence near Volterra, but not too close, so they would be out of my range. Her original plan was to have them rescue you if we all three died in our little cat and mouse game with Demetri, but now that he's on our side, that wasn't necessary. As Alice thought, this worked out a lot better. Once Carlisle tells Aro what's really been going on, Alice sees Aro slightly hesitant to believe the story, but he will decide to come down here and see for himself anyways. It gets a little hazy after that, but hopefully it'll all come together and be for the better. I'm sure Aro, upon seeing you changed, will try and convince us all to stay, but we of course can and will decline. We have done no wrong here. After that, we are free, free to live in Alaska, in England, France, Germany, wherever we want in fact. As long as we're together.

It was too much. I started dry sobbing with happiness, and Edward tilted my chin up with one long pale finger until I saw his topaz eyes. That was the last thing I saw, his eyes smoldering with exultance, before our lips met. I snaked my fingers through his hair and his strong arms crushed me up against him, our hunger for the other's body nearly insatiable.

Alice coughed some minutes later, once my hands went for Edward's belt buckle. "Edward, listen!" Jasper reigned in the lust and adoration and turned up the attentiveness.

I listened too. I heard many voices, the loudest ones right outside the door and the lowest ones all the way across the city. Once I began picking through them, however, I found one that I would recognize anywhere.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and listened to the voice of my father-in-law as he attempted to convince Aro of the truth.

"Carlisle, my old friend, and Esme too, oh what a pleasure! What an unexpected visit! Where are your lovely children? Has Bella been graced by immortality by now?" Aro's voice was flamboyant and jovial as usual.

"Actually, Aro, that's why we're here," Carlisle's voice was strained, as if he had been suffering an innumerable amount of stress. The amount of pride I held in him shot up through the roof. "You see, Bella has been changed, and by Edward himself."

"Excellent! And when shall we get to see the glorious new addition to the family?" Aro was so ignorant sometimes.

"Well, the thing is, Bella was changed a decade ago. Five years after her change, she was kidnapped. I have not seen her since, but I do know of her whereabouts." I heard the rustle of cloth and a minute shuffle of feet. Esme had moved closer to Carlisle.

"Oh dear, how terrible! But why are you here, if you know where she is?"

"Because she is here, Aro, right underneath you, in fact." It was Esme who supplied this answer, and her voice was harsher than usual, as if she had been crying.

Aro chuckled, and I heard his distinct footsteps begin pacing back and forth. "I assure you there is no one underneath us at the moment, friends, for I would know if there were."

At this point Chris' voice was discernable outside the large metal door, uttering curses before the sound and his footsteps flew up the stairs. Nathaniel and Archibald deliberated for a moment, deciding to stay outside the door.

"Chris is a loser, don't worry, he can't convince Aro of anything," I whispered to Edward, who only growled softly in response.

A second later, Chris could be heard upstairs, asking Heidi what to do.

"Aro," she announced, and I heard him turn to face her, "Christov and I have a gift for you. Allow us a moment to bring it out."

"What is she thinking?" Alice hissed as Heidi's steps came closer to the dungeon.

I shrugged, accepting it. After all, after Aro saw us, he would flip anyways.

The door creaked open and Heidi appeared in the doorway, Nathaniel and Archie trying to look dangerous behind her. They just looked ridiculous, in my opinion. "Come on Cullens, time to say hello to Daddy!" She grinned as she stood there, legs apart, hands on her hips. She looked bitchier at the moment than Rosalie ever had.

She nodded and the two large vampires behind her advanced, Archie grabbing Jasper and Alice, Nate me and Edward. We hardly struggled, for this was one dumb plan of Heidi's. Who would Aro like more once he learned the truth, the Cullens or Heidi and Chris? In my mind there was no contest.

"As for you, traitor," she growled at Demetri before swinging the door shut, "You can starve here for all eternity. See if I care." Before the door closed fully I swore I saw him stick his tongue out at her.

"Quickly now, you idiots, quickly!" She hissed back at the ones carrying us, and they picked us up easily before running up the stairs after her.

"Master," Heidi bowed low at Aro's feet, and he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Nathaniel, Archibald, bring them forward."

My head was crushed up against Nate's elbow, and I craned my neck around to yell at him. "I think we can walk from here, jerk!"

"Una voce bellissima! I have never heard it before! It does, however, remind me of Bella…" Aro strode over to us and suddenly I felt a hand upon my hair. "Such luster, even through the dirt… Nathaniel, please put her down, I need to discover for myself if it is truly her."

"Of course Master," he unwound his large forearm from around my neck and I fell to the ground.

I quickly stood, and found Edward beside me before Aro had time to speak. He quickly strung his arm around my waist and I did the same to him. We were a package deal now.

"It is you, Bella! Oh you are exquisite! Congratulations Edward, you did very well. I assume you two are married now…" He stared down at my left hand, which was hanging limply by my side, but to his dismay, saw no ring. "You are not, then?" He appeared confused.

"Yes, actually we are," Edward pulled me closer still and narrowed his eyes. "Where is your ring, Bella?"

"On the coffee table at home, I think," I raised an eyebrow at my own casual use of the word home, a place I hadn't been in five years.

"And Alice and Jasper are here too! Always a pleasure, of course, of course! Oh, where are Marcus and Caius? I must have them here… Archibald, go fetch those two for me please." Aro had already moved on to other business, kissing Alice's hand and shaking Jasper's and bowing and mooning over them now.

"Bella, I would have seen your ring, I swear," Edward whispered as I watched Marcus and Caius ghost into the room, followed by Archie silently.

"Maybe Chris took it… He did! Who else would have known where it was?" I was livid. All this time he'd had my wedding ring as well, the only symbolic tie I held to Edward at all. I wanted it back, this instance.

"Oh Christov! Would you come over here please?" I smiled sweetly when I met his eyes. He was standing awkwardly over by Heidi, who had an evil sneer on her face. He obeyed hesitantly, and Edward bared his teeth at the other male vampire's approach. "Where is my wedding ring, thief?"

"Well, I, uhh, that is…" Chris stuttered as I moved into a crouch, but he was saved by Aro's booming laugh that echoed throughout the room, and caused Jane and Alec, who had been sitting alone in the corner, to glance up in alarm.

"That was glorious! Oh what an exciting tale, thank you so very much for sharing that Alice!" Alice grinned back at him excitedly, and Carlisle and Esme appeared worried. Jane wondered over with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here, before I attack someone?" She did look close to breaking point.

"I'll speak to you about my ring later," I snarled at Chris before towing Edward along to where Alice and the others were standing.

I gotta go to bed, so I'm stopping here. Everyone good with the explanation Edward gave Bella in the beginning? Also, at the end of this chapter, the only people in the room with them – the room is actually a meeting room with large windows devoid of chairs and tables – are Chris, Heidi, Nate, Archie, Caius, Marcus, Aro, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Jane, Alec, Edward and Bella. I should probably have written that in, but I'm really tired right now, and I wanted to get this out ASAP.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Love,

Reese


	18. Propositions, Promises, and Passion

Chapter Sixteen: Problems, propositions, propaganda, promises, persuasion, pessimistic pests and passion

"Alice was just telling me the wonderful tale of your struggles over the last few years, Edward, Bella," Aro clasped his hands over his stomach and inclined his head towards us as we moved to stand beside Alice and Jasper.

"Oh Bella dear, I haven't seen you in so long!" Esme cried during the silence that followed Aro.

I went over to hug her and found Edward coming along with me. Apparently he was now attached to me for good. That definitely wouldn't be a problem.

As I hugged my mother-in-law hard around the waist, I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder that wasn't Edward's – his were locked securely around my waist. I looked over Esme's shoulder to see Carlisle smiling at me, and he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze with the hand resting on it.

"I missed you all," I whispered, knowing they would hear me.

"Oh Bella, we definitely missed you too," Alice assured me as she towed Jasper along to stand with our family.

"But my oh my, my dear Cullens, where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Aro asked as we all turned to face him, ending our collective group hug effectively. Caius was flanking him on the right now, and Marcus was hovering silently by the door.

Edward kept his hold tight on me, however, and I placed my hands on top of his, which were locked in place over my stomach.

"Oh don't worry, they should be here soon enough," Carlisle surprised us all by explaining. "We urged them to vacation in Rome," he shrugged nonchalantly and Alice laughed.

"Master, do you know what this means?" Heidi ran over to bow at Aro's feet, her face exultant.

"What does that mean, my dear?" Aro appeared confused as he bade her rise to position herself beside Chris once again.

Caius, however, was smiling with delight as he moved closer to Aro. "Aro, don't you see? All of the Cullens here in the heart of Volterra…" He touched Aro's withered hand with his own to convey his thoughts in private, but Edward could still hear them, and so could I. Alice would no doubt see their outcome as well.

We have them trapped! He was telling Aro with glee. They'll never escape Volterra alive if we command them to stay and they flee. Those that do remain alive would be assets to our Guard, and those that perish… well, it's a shame, but it can't be helped.

"Caius…" Aro warned, seeing the expressions on the faces of Alice, Edward and I.

Caius grinned wickedly and replied, "I noticed Brother, don't worry." How does the new one know what I'm thinking? Does she have the same power as Edward or…something different?

He was still touching Aro, who knew of my power through Alice's 'wonderful tale,' but I convinced Caius to say the truth about me out loud anyways.

"Bella has a different power than Edward, and yet she can still read my mind," Caius remarked, and Jane's normally coolly apathetic eyes snapped wide open. Marcus even glided over to see what was going on.

Not only can she read them, she can control them. I forced this thought into Caius' head fast enough so that Aro withdrew his hand in shock and so Caius would know what I'd done. He then proceeded to yell, "I just thought a thought involuntarily! How on Earth…" He turned his eyes on me and asked, "Is it true? Is that really what you can do?"

"Yes, I can do what I just did and I'll gladly do it again if that's what it takes to get my family out of here," I responded sweetly. Now that I knew I could perform it on someone as powerful as Caius, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"Caius, they have done no wrong here, let them be," Marcus urged quietly from behind Aro's left shoulder. I was surprised to hear him speak positively on our behalf, but then again, I supposed he thought our relationships and bonds too strong to break.

"How about we speak to the ringleaders of this little kidnapping, shall we?" Aro suggested with his usual sickeningly sweet demeanor. "Heidi, Chris, over here if you please! And perhaps Felix and Demetri too… But where is Demetri?"

"If you would be so kind as to permit me to leave Master, I will fetch him for you," Chris bowed deeply before retreating out of the room, and Caius scowled deeply. He obviously didn't hold the vampire in that high a regard.

Chris returned quickly with Demetri, who was cursing the former under his breath repeatedly.

"Well Aro, are you going to kill those scumbags or what?" He remarked as he came to stand beside me. "I've got your back Bella," he winked and I smiled up at him from the shelter of Edward's arms.

"Aro, what exactly is going on? Who does he want us to kill?" Caius' eyes gleamed at the prospect of murder.

"Yes brother, I don't understand what the situation is," Marcus sympathized and Aro sighed.

"Come then my brothers, and let us confer in private. I will see to it that you both gain an understanding of the entire picture," he grasped Marcus and Caius by their shoulders and towed them through the open door, making sure to tell Demetri, "Watch them please."

"Of course Master," he bowed and then shut the door behind the three.

I didn't hesitate. "Alright you, where the hell is my ring? I'll rip you to shreds to find it if I have to," I marched over to Christov and snarled in his face, causing Heidi to growl and shove me backwards.

"Watch it, bitch," a menacing voice broke through the din of Edward's loud and incessant growls, causing me to glance towards the door.

"Thanks Rose," I grinned as my other sister strode into the room, her long blonde hair swinging dangerously back and forth like a whip as she came to flank me. I looked backwards to see why Edward hadn't already taken that particular spot, and laughed when I saw Emmett holding him back. My brother gave me a quick thumbs-up, allowing Edward's right arm free for a mere tenth of a second before restraining it again.

"Let's not fight children," Demetri and Felix came over to grab Chris and Heidi by the wrists and drag them backwards.

"Woah, Felix, since when are you on our side?" Alice asked as she danced towards us with Jasper's hand in hers.

"Since Heidi here," he shook the female roughly, causing her to snap her teeth together, "overstepped herself by trying to hurt Bella."

"Oh please, you wishy-washy oaf," Jane drawled from the distant corner, "Personally, I detest the Cullens and would hate to work with them, but a kidnapping was at least more amusing than sitting around here."

"You seriously have issues, little girl," Emmett remarked, obviously less versed in Volturi etiquette. Two things about Jane one was never allowed to mention: her issues and her age judging by appearance.

Faster than Alice could have foreseen Emmett was on the ground writhing in pain. This allowed Edward to move again, but instead of coming to me he charged straight at Heidi, who shrank back against Felix when she saw the look in Edward's eyes.

"Don't ever touch my wife again, understood? Otherwise I shall have to kill you," he whispered as he lowered his face down to her eye level, Emmett's screams the perfect backdrop to what he was promising.

She shook her head yes as Chris reached out with his right arm to punch Edward in the leg. "Oh no you don't," I smiled and grabbed his attacking arm with my left and pulled. "If I tell him to, Demetri will pull backwards, and you'll be lacking an arm, capisce?"

His answer was in the form of a growl, soon followed by Heidi's snarls, but I didn't let go.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Aro actually sounded a little angry. "Demetri, did I not tell you to watch them?"

"I'm trying to Master, but with a few powers, swear words, and snarls, that isn't really possible." Demetri struggled with Chris in his grip. "I'm doing what I can." He attempted a smile towards Aro, which usually worked, but the tall vampire had seen something else.

"Rosalie, how nice to see you! But, what are you doing to Jane?" Aro's mouth dropped open in surprise as he saw Rose pinning Jane to the ground, growling and hissing and trying very hard not to bite the smaller vampire. Emmett was now sitting on the ground watching his wife fight for him with a large, goofy grin on his face.

"Come on Rose, that's enough," Carlisle came over to try and coax his daughter off of Jane, but to no avail.

I sighed, dropped Chris' arm and began to help Carlisle's cause. I need to stop, or I will put the whole family in jeopardy, I fabricated this thought to insert into Rosalie's mind quickly, praying that Caius wouldn't decide her act was enough to condemn the Cullens.

Gingerly Rosalie put both stiletto-ed feet down on the white laminate floor and stood up, towering over Jane for a second before Jane stood as well. Even standing, Rose still looked much taller. "Emmett, get your ass off the floor and that stupid look off your face right now," she demanded, her eyebrows slanted down in anger. Her mouth, however, held a smug smile because of what she could make Emmett do.

Emmett obliged, but cheekily remarked, "Awe Rose, you know how hot I think it is when you're all on someone else." He promptly received a soft slap, followed by a passionate kiss from his blonde haired beauty.

Everyone turned away from them then, and Aro turned his attention on Carlisle and Esme. "I have discussed the situation with my brothers," he gestured to Marcus and Caius behind him, as if we didn't know, "and we have decided to allow you to leave Volterra in peace. We deeply regret the inconvenience caused to your family by unlawful traitors." As he said this he cast an envious look at me, and I could tell he truly deeply regretted not being able to keep me here. "However…" he added as an apparent afterthought, "should any of you wish to stay... Well then we would be more than happy to have you in the family." Jane scowled at the mention of the Volturi as a family, and Edward, Alice, Jasper and I blatantly shook our heads, knowing the request had been directed at us. "Not even young Bella… You don't want to see how you'd fare as part of the Guard?" Aro was trying to be tempting, but nothing could separate me from Edward, or the Cullens for that matter, now. Besides, the Volturi were a crazy organization.

"No, thank you Aro, but I would like to remain with the Cullens for the time being," I bowed slightly to show my gratitude of the offer, but inwardly I was rolling my eyes.

"Very well," he sighed as if he'd just lost a particularly favorite cloak, "Then farewell, Cullens, and perhaps we will meet again in the future. Always good to see you, Carlisle old friend," he gestured towards the door and Edward and I made no hesitation to sweep through it.

Suddenly Edward stopped in the doorway, and I turned around and crossed my arms impatiently. "Edward, come on," I urged him, but he shook his hand impatiently at me.

"Carlisle wants to say something," he whispered, his voice full of contempt, "I don't like it, but of course Carlisle would have to ask."

"Ask wha-," I began, but Carlisle had started speaking.

"Aro, what will become of Heidi and Chris?" he asked, the hand he'd placed on Esme's waist quavering slightly.

"They will be executed of course, as is our duty as leaders," Caius answered this for Aro, and Aro twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"What would you have us do, friend?" Aro interjected, Caius' bluntness apparently being too much for him. "Exile them? Unleash them on the human world? Those two would be incredible monsters once truly released on their prey. Here in Volterra at least they were contained, and had the same equal share in victims as all of us. They have to die, don't you see? They have wronged your family and our entire organization for sneaking around behind our backs."

Carlisle had a dilemma. His love for life in general was battling with his love for humanity, and his morals about justice. Surely he saw that their deaths would be the best thing for everyone. "I can see there is no better choice," he finally said as hung his head sadly and began making his way out the door, "Very well then, do as you must, but please wait until my family is out of the city. They have no need to witness such atrocities, despite how judicious they may be."

"Goodbye, Cullens, and have a pleasant trip home!" Aro called as we all filed out of the drab white room, couple by couple. I caught one last look at Chris' worried eyes before Emmett shut the door soundly behind us.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "That little rat has my ring, and after he's dead no one will be able to tell me where it went. Carlisle, I have to go get it," I ran back through the door before anyone could reply.

"Hello Bella, have you decided to stay?" Aro asked hopefully, and I shook my head as I continued to run towards Chris.

"I told you I'd ask again, now where is it?" Had Chris been human, he would have been sweating bullets, he was so nervous. One tiny part of my brain felt sorry for him, but I soon banished the notion as I thought about all he'd done to me over the years… Forced me to feed on humans, hit me, slapped me... Things Edward would never hear about, if I was lucky.

"Where is what, Bella dear?" Aro glided over with his hand behind his back. He took his right out from behind him and swiftly grabbed Chris' hand with it, hopefully learning the whereabouts of my ring through Chris' uneasy state of mind. "Ah, your beautiful little ring. Quite the heirloom in Edward's former family, wasn't it? Well, no need to worry Bella, because it is in this very room as we speak. Chris, please give Bella her ring back." He said it jovially enough, but it was a command all the same.

"Y-Yes Master," he stuttered and quivered as he brought his left hand back to reach into his back pocket. "Here," he said with slightly more confidence as he pressed it into my waiting hand, "take it, you filthy whore."

My mouth gaped as the shock of the insult set in. Before I could move, Edward had breezed through the door, swiftly decapitated the restrained Christov, swung me up in his arms and ran me back out to our family. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"He was set to die anyways," he shrugged as he put me down, grinning wildly. "Besides, I needed to exact a bit of revenge for what he did to you. Calling you a whore was the last straw."

"So you do know what he'd been doing to me all those years!" I poked him in the chest as our family stood, more or less shocked, around us.

"Um, actually, no, I didn't," his eyebrows came together in confusion.

I sighed and mentally screamed at myself. So much for keeping it quiet. "Come on, I'll tell you on the plane home," I smiled weakly up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. It was only now that I noticed he was wearing a black cloak, eerily similar to Aro's. The front of it was filthy, and I wondered why. Oh, right. My shirt was a mess of dirt, dust and caked on mud that had rubbed off and right onto his stark garment.

"Let's get out of here," Emmett suggested, and we didn't hesitate to take the hint.

In the elevator I found myself squished next to Alice, who hugged me briefly before elbowing me in the ribs and mentioning, "So Aro's got a new favorite now, huh Bella?" she nudged me with her elbow once again before I gently shoved her into Jasper, who caught her around the waist and chuckled.

"Be quiet you, or you'll be next," I warned him, and we all laughed as Jasper turned the giddiness up.

"God, Rosalie, did you just snort?" Edward raised his eyebrow as a rather unladylike sound came from the usually collected blonde.

"No, of course not, you must be imagining things, you poor delusional child," she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she exited the now open elevator without so much as a backwards glance, her tight jeans accentuating the sway of her hips, which she was purposely exaggerating anyways.

"Good Lord I love that woman," Emmett remarked as he walked lazily after her.

"Goodbye now!" Clairina called from her expansive desk, her hand moving spastically in a wave.

"Good luck," I smiled as we walked past her and over to the other elevator. I hoped they didn't make her dinner anytime soon.

"Alright love, what exactly did he do to you?" Edward asked me softly once we were comfortably on a plane flying somewhere over the Atlantic that night.

I smiled as I leaned into his shoulder and decided to try something. He just made me feed off people, that's all. I did drink some rats' blood though, and I only ate humans once every two weeks. He got mad at me for that, and he hit me sometimes, but that's it. I designed the thought, then put it into his head slowly. The realization of what I'd just done dawned on him first, and he smiled. Then the reality of what I'd said sunk in, and he growled low in his throat.

"Edward, he's dead, and it's all over, and we're together, and we will never be apart again," I reassured him hurriedly as I stroked his strong chest with my hand, my ring glittering in the light of the overhead lamps as I moved my hand.

He grabbed that hand with his right and lifted my chin with his left so he could stare deep into my now topaz eyes – we'd gone hunting before departing London – and whispered with serious intensity, "I will never lose you again, I promise it."

I sighed my agreement contentedly and laid back against his comforting shoulder, no longer freezing cold or hard as granite to me.

Wait, I thought, remembering something, why haven't you kissed me yet Edward? In went that to his head, and he chuckled softly before replying.

"Because, darling," he poked my nose with one long finger, "I have a surprise for you when we get home, alright? Can you wait a few more hours?"

I grabbed the finger he'd used to poke me and kissed it, "Fine, I guess I can wait. You really shouldn't have told me you have a surprise in store though… Alice!" I hissed at vampire speed, and he hurriedly shushed me by covering my mouth with his hand. I licked him.

"Bella!" He exclaimed in mock disgust, and proceeded to wipe his hand on my new black long sleeved shirt that Alice had bought for me in London on an 'emergency shopping trip.'

"You called, Bella?" Alice came dancing down the aisle and poked her head over Edward to speak to me.

"Yeah, about that..." I tapped my chin with my finger, pretending to think hard. Edward scowled. "Thanks but no thanks, Alice, I think I'll wait and be surprised. After all, where's the fun in knowing?"

She stuck her tongue out at my jest of her talent and strode on down the aisle, muttering, "Where's the fun indeed…"

"Thank you, for letting me do this my way," Edward stroked my now-clean hair, which Alice had insisted we go to a high-end hairstylist in London to wash.

"Mmmm," was all I replied as I closed my eyes for a bit, relishing in my husband's scent as I rested my head on his chest.

"Ah, home sweet home," I announced once the taxi had sped out of the driveway and down the road. I made to race straight through the front door, but Edward grabbed hold of my wrist and stopped me.

"Hold on love, my surprise remember?" His eyes twinkled in the light of dawn, making his crooked smile look even more mischievous.

"Of course I remember, silly," I replied, resting my hand on his chest lightly.

"Well then you," he kissed my forehead with teasing lips, "stay right here, and I will be back to collect you in a second, okay?"

I huffed and raised my eyebrows at him, and he laughed heartily before disappearing around the side of the house. A few seconds later, true to his word, he returned, wearing a black scarf around his neck.

"Since when do you wear scarves?" I teased, and he took it off instantaneously. "Oh no, keep it on, it goes good with your shirt… Oh, okay, it's going around my eyes then, is it? Oh, and my nose-,"

He wrapped the lengthy scarf around my eyes, nose and mouth, and by the time he was done I couldn't see or breathe. "Don't worry darling, it's just a precaution. I didn't want it to ruin the surprise if you saw or smelled anything…"

How would that ruin a surprise Edward? I sent him that, and he laughed quietly to himself.

"Oh, never you mind, you'll find out soon enough." Then he took my hand, and we ran. I had no idea where he was taking me, but my internal navigation system told me we were somehow heading south… South meant Forks. I wouldn't let him know I'd figured it out though, as he would be wholly disappointed. I'd let him have his way with me.

Less than an hour later he stopped me. "Alright dearest, we're here," I could feel him gently unwrapping the scarf off my face, and shortly enough I had access to the use of my nose and mouth again, and breathed in deeply. As soon after he took the entire scarf off, but he covered my eyes with his hands just as fast. "Ah ah ah, I don't want you seeing just yet," he chuckled as if there was some private joke I was missing, and I crossed my arms impatiently. "Alright now, keep your eyes closed, because I'm going to step away from you, okay? Don't open them until I tell you."

I sighed and raised my eyebrows as soon as he'd taken his hand off my eyes. The backs of my eyelids appeared red instead of black, and I wondered if that was because it was sunny out.

"Bella, oh Bella," he called, far away by the sounds of it. "You can open your eyes now!"

I did so, and crumpled to my knees upon being able to see again. I was standing right in the dead center of our meadow, and it was sunny. I looked down at my hands in amazement, and saw that they were sparkling brilliantly. I hadn't seen myself sparkle in a long time, nor had I seen…Edward sparkle. I looked around frantically, trying to find him, but to no avail.

"Psst," a purely perfect voice called from behind me. "Isabella…" An involuntary shiver ran up my spine at that haunting call of my full name, but not from fright.

I whipped my head around to face him, and to my disappointment saw that he was in the shade – of a very familiar tree. It was the very same spruce that he'd ripped a branch right off of, in an effort to make me so afraid that I'd finally run away. Obviously, he'd been unsuccessful.

"Edward, please," I whispered, almost begging. "I… I want you. Right now…" Dear God, I was right, I did want him. I needed him.

"My darling, why would I deprive you of what you want any longer than I should? It's hardly proper," he smiled before running full tilt towards me. He sat down on the dewy grass in the same movement, and had me pinned underneath him in another.

"I'm getting wet," I pointed out, but at this point it hardly mattered.

"Bella, you know how that sounds, right?" He nearly growled his words, and his eyes were full of desire.

Had I been human still I would have been blushing profusely, but instead I just giggled. Those were quickly silenced by Edward's mouth on mine, which stopped my thoughts from making sense as well. I grabbed bunches of his hair and raked my hands through them roughly, wanting more of him than I was getting at the moment.

"You'll have all of me soon enough, Mrs. Cullen, but let's not be too hasty," Edward warned between kisses.

"Let me guess," I interjected, "we have forever."

"Unequivocally," he smiled his crooked smile before kissing me square on the lips passionately.

If forever meant I could live this everyday, then I was up for it. Eternity with Edward was definitely promising.

The End


	19. A Big Thanks to My Readers: FIN

That is the end of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the entire story, I know I did! It's been a great ride, and I really do consider this my first fanfiction. It's the first one I've ever completed, and at 32 000 words, I'd say that's a fairly good accomplishment! Over the past few months that I've been writing this, I have received the greatest support from not only you the readers, but my friends and family as well. My grandma, who has not read any of the books, is even reading this fic! So I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, and hope I have inspired something in each and every one of you – albeit it hope, happiness, or some giggles. I hope you all continue to read and write, and to keep supporting me with my other stories.

Thank you so much!

Reese (Aleatoire)


End file.
